The True Princess
by SailorStar9
Summary: REPOSTED! Writer's block overcame!
1. Prologue

Hey people, Sailor Star9 here. This is my second fanfic crossover fic . Please read and review. This is a SM/Beyblade crosover.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the anime mentioned.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Prologue  
  
*** Somewhere at the Time Gates ***  
  
A lone figure stands guard. "It is time."  
  
"Yes, indeed it is, Sailor Pluto.'  
  
"It has been a while, Chronos, what brings you to the Gates?"  
  
"The destiny of the true princess who holds he most powerful Crystal in the universe. A crystal whose power surpasses even that of the Silver Imperial Crystal."  
  
Sailor Pluto gave a small smile. "The planetary princes had been reincarnated. But, is it wise for them to meet now?"  
  
Chronos nodded. "Beryl is back and much more powerful than ever. Only they could stop her."  
  
Sailor Pluto frowned. The truth of the downfall of the Silver Millennium had not been what it seems.  
  
"Then, it is settled. The princess will be meeting the princes in a very short time." Chronos concluded before leaving the realm.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tyson: *blinks* Okay . . . .  
  
Kai: What the f*** was that!!!  
  
SailorStar9: Hey, this is only the damn prologue people!  
  
Read and review. Flames would be used to burn Hell notes and light joss sticks. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey people, Sailor Star9 here. This is my second crossver fanfic on Fanfiction.Net. Please read and review. Chapter 1 up! Ami: Hmmm. . . I see you are sick and tired of those "Serena-get-betrayed" fics. SailorStar9: Yeah. They hardly ever give you any limelight.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Revealation  
  
Time stream: After Chaos  
  
@@@ In the library @@@  
  
Ami was totally engrossed in her book when suddenly, she looked up at the wall clock. "Crap, I'm late." she thought. Shutting her book, Ami rushed to Rei's shrine. By the time she arrived, she was already 10 minutes late.  
  
Then, she heard the inners speaking. Frowning, she decided to listen in.  
  
"I vote that we kick Ami out of the team." Serena started.  
  
"I second that." Rei replied.  
  
"Me too." Lita agreed  
  
"Count me in." Mina said.  
  
"Okay, I will start on the reason on why I want her out. Mercury is the weakest senshi on the team. I mean, Sharbon Spray? It does not even count as an attack." Serena said.  
  
"I agree. Heck, she can't even defeat me in hand-to-hand combat." Lita boasted.  
  
"I second that comment. All of our attacks are offensive, only Mercury's is defensive. Her only offensive attacks are Mercury Aqua Mirage and Mercury Aqua Rhapsody, and she has them only in her Crystal power up." Rei replied, nodding in agreement  
  
"Mercury's weapon is lame. I mean, come on, a harp? What can she do with it, play a tune that scares the youma off?" Mina taunted.  
  
"Besides, she studies too much. When do you even see her without her nose in a book?" Serena questioned.  
  
"I know. And I bet she doesn't even have any admirers. Even if there are any, they probably go for her brains and not for who she is." Mina replied.  
  
"Speaking about brains, Ami is only book-smart. Unlike Michiru who is naturally smart." Serena said.  
  
"Yeah, Neptune is much more powerful than Mercury any day." Rei agreed.  
  
Ami was shocked, "So, that is what they think of me." she thought. Deciding to finally show herself, Ami stepped into the shrine, an aura of anger emitting from her body.  
  
Raising an eyebrow at her fellow senshi, Ami asked icily, "So, according to you guys, I am weak, huh?"  
  
Rei immediately defended the rest, "No, Ami it is just that . . ."  
  
Serena stepped up, "Yes, Ami, we think you are the weakest senshi. Now hand over your transformation pen." she smirked.  
  
Ami retorted, "Serena, how about, over my dead body."  
  
"Then, you leave us with no choice, ladies, transform and attack." Serena ordered.  
  
"Moon Crisis Power."  
  
"Mars Crystal Power."  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power."  
  
"Venus Crystal Power."  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
"Inner Planet Attack."  
  
The inners smirked when the combined attack roared towards the defendless Ami (or so they thought)  
  
Ami shut her eyes, and her planetary symbol glowed. However, this symbol was different. It was of a magic circle, with the Mercurian and Jupiterian symbols entwined together. A protective barrier surrounded Ami, dispelling the attack.  
  
"Enough." Ami hollered. The inners cowered at the ticked off ice scout.  
  
Turning to Moon, Ami replied, "If my Shabon Spray is useless, then how come it always gets you guys out of a major jam? And Mars, I DO have offensive attacks, just for your information. This is a demo."  
  
"Icicle Dance." Ami whispered. Ice shards pinned the inners to the shrine walls. "As you can see, I can use magic without even transforming." Ami smirked  
  
Turning to Jupiter, Ami replied, "And as for you, you might as well know that I am a black belt on karate and dojo. I am also an expert at archery and fencing. I can take you anytime, anywhere and I can still win."  
  
With her back facing both Moon and Venus, "And for your information, I am a much more graceful dancer than you can ever be, Venus. You would be surprised, Venus. I HAVE a boyfriend. It is just that I never mentioned him. As a matter of fact, he loves me for my inner self, and not from my external looks. As a royal of Mercury, I do HAVE control over the Mercurian Staff. And compared to you, I am a more professional line-skater than the Moon princess herself. And as for your comment on me being book-smart, it is a known fact that I have an IQ of over 300. I don't think you guys would have gone this far without any of my strategies."  
  
Smirking at the astounded inners, Ami replied, "I already have my Universal and Cosmic power ups way before I met you guys. As Cosmic Sailor Mercury, heck, even as Universal Sailor Mercury, my powers are more powerful than Neptune's. As a matter of fact, I am much more powerful than all of you combined."  
  
"Seriously, you guys don't even know a knack about me. I don't think you guys even handled a gun before, I have and I've killed someone with it. Did you know that I was brought up in a military training camp or that I was gang-raped at the tender age of 4? Don't be shocked, it is true. In short, I was what you would call the perfect warrior. Pluto had teleported me from my home dimension 2 years ago." Ami informed the still dumbfounded inners.  
  
"Cosmic Mercury Power, Make Up."  
  
The inner Senshi stared in awe as Ami transformed.  
  
Streams of light and ice surrounded Ami as she was lifted in the air. Once her transformation is complete, Ami was replaced by Cosmic Sailor Mercury.  
  
Her sailor fuku was completely white, with the exception of her chocker, the bow that held her broach, and the butterfly bow on her back, which were ice blue. Her tiara jem had changed from the usual round to a 32-pointed star. In her hand, she held the Mercurian Staff, which was similar to Sailor Pluto's Time Staff, except that the top was of the Mercurian symbol and the Staff was pure sky-blue. (Think Sailor Saturn's pose.)  
  
Looking up at the ceiling, Cosmic Sailor Mercury shouted, "Pluto, get your time butt down here."  
  
Sailor Pluto appeared in front of the inners and a very pissed off Sailor Mercury. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Pluto, when you teleported me to this fricking dimension, you told me that I was only here because this world needs saving. Now it is darn saved, can I returned home?"  
  
Sailor Pluto nodded in agreement. Raising her Time Staff, she opened the portal that linked to the Time Gates.  
  
Ami turned her head before entering the portal and said "Oh yeah, unlike you people, I can use magic at my own free will, without transforming."  
  
With that, Ami stepped into the portal, leaving the rest of the inners speechless.  
  
*** At the Time Gates***  
  
Ami snickered. "Should have seen their faces when I transformed."  
  
"So, Pluto, where is my brother?"  
  
"Step in here Cosmic Sailor Mercury. This is his dimension."  
  
"You should remember your powers outside transformation."  
  
"Yup. I control the elements of ice and wind. And don't forget my Mercurian cards. Father was kind enough to create the deck." Ami took out the silvery blue Mercurian Book and opened it. The book guardians were still at their original positions. The Sun on the cover, Yue on the back and Star on the spine.  
  
"Hmmm. . . I see you have more than the original 53 cards."  
  
"Yeah. I have recaptured all of the emotion cards, the Light and Dark elemental cards."  
  
"And, my four guardians?"  
  
"You called, Hime?" Pegasus asked. (Not the Pegasus from SM SuperStar)  
  
"Pegasus, Articuno, Gyarados, Lugia! It has been WAY too long!" Ami exclaimed as she hugged her four guardians from the past.  
  
"Yes, it has been quite a long time, hime." Lugia replied. "You are still the same, aren't you, Lugia? Looks like 2000 years cast in crystal has not change you a bit." Ami said to the leader of the four.  
  
Pluto smiled at the reunion. "Are you four ready?" she asked.  
  
The four ancient guardians nodded, before transforming into four beybaldes, each of a different shade of blue.  
  
"Good luck, Cosmic Sailor Mercury."  
  
"Thanks Pluto."  
  
With that, Ami stepped into the portal.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Tyson: Five pages? Not bad for a first timer.  
  
Rei: Hey, Authoress, am I in this fic too?  
  
SailorStar9: Yeah, can't leave you out. In fact the whole Bladebreakers team is in this, even Kenny.  
  
Kai: Me, protect an onna? Injustice!  
  
Wufei (from GW): Hey, you stole my line. Anyone seen Maxwell?  
  
All: Nope.  
  
Duo (from GW again): *pops head* Anyone seen Wu-man?  
  
Wufei: Maxwell! Your braid is mine!  
  
Duo: Yeep!  
  
SailorStar9: HEY, CAN THE PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT IN THE SM AND BEYBALDE ANIME GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FIC?  
  
SailorStar9: Gah! Max, do the disclaimer. I am too disgusted by it.  
  
Max: SailorStar9 do not own any of the anime mentioned.  
  
SailorStar9: Pretty please read and review with a cherry on top.. 


	3. Chapter 2

Hey people, Sailor Star9 here. This is my second crossover on Fanfiction.Net ever. Please read and review. Chapter 2 up!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Explanation  
  
~Meanwhile, back at Rei's shrine~  
  
"Okay, can somebody please explain what the heck is going on?" Serena asked.  
  
"Meat-ball head, apparently, Ami is not the person we cut her out to be." Rei answered.  
  
"But, why in the world does she have her cosmic power up?" Lita reasoned.  
  
"Huh?" three heads turned to Lita.  
  
"She transformed into Cosmic Sailor Mercury, right?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"According to legend, there are other power ups after your crystal ones. What confuses me is what does Ami mean by 'Guess you guys still have not realized the lies Queen Serenity placed on you.' " Luna explained.  
  
"You mean, you guys don't remember?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Outers!"  
  
"Remember what, Michiru?" Serena asked.  
  
Haruka added, "The truth of the Silver Millennium's downfall. True, it was the Queen who sealed Beryl, but it was the the Mercurian king and queen who did most of the work."  
  
"I don't get you." Serena answered.  
  
"I will explain." Sailor Pluto answered, appearing in front of the remaining senshi.  
  
"In fact, there were five planetary princes in the Silver Millennium with the rest of you. Three inners, namely Mercury, Jupiter and Mars and two outers, Neptune and Uranus. The Mercurian royals have a crystal which was much more powerful than the Silver Crystal itself. It was so powerful that it took two royals of pure Mercurian blood to activate it. At that time, the Silver Alliance had nothing against gays or lesbains. So, as time went by, four of the five princes fell in love with each other. Mars for Uranus, and Mercury for Neptune. Ami's soulmate was the Jovian prince. All was the same until Beryl came. She possessed Queen Serenity. None of us had anticipated that, only Ami and the five princes felt something was wrong with the Queen. The Mercurian rulers felt it too. Beryl, in the Queen's body had banished the princes to another dimension as they were the ones who could stop her. It was only during the final battle that Beryl revealed herself. Bery killed Ami before she could warn the rest of us. Despaired at th loss of both their children, the Mercurian rulers 'betrayed' the court and turned against the Queen. Using the Mercurian Crystal, the two rulers flushed Beryl out. Drained of they life force, the two royals died. Beryl was weakened by the Crystal, giving Queen Serenity the chance to use the Sliver Crystal to seal her away."  
  
"I don't believe you! My mother would never do that. Besides, nothing is more powerful than the Silver Crystal." Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Whether or not you believe is up to you." Haruka replied.  
  
~ Outside the shrine~  
  
"I see Endymion's influence still holds." Setsuna replied softly.  
  
"Unfortunately, we can't do anything." Michiru answered sadly.  
  
The three outer senshi nodded before heading their separate ways.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Rei: Three pages? Not bad for the explanation chapter.  
  
Tyson: Hey, Authoress, am I in this fic too?  
  
SailorStar9: Yeah, like I said before in the previous chapter.  
  
Tyson: Me, protect an onna? Injustice!  
  
SailorStar9: Hey, that was what Kai said the last time.  
  
Wufei (from GW): Hey, you stole my line. Anyone seen Maxwell?  
  
All: Nope.  
  
Duo (from GW again): *pops head* Anyone seen Wu-man?  
  
Wufei: Maxwell! You braid is mine!  
  
Duo: Yeep!  
  
SailorStar9: Sighs, not again. HEY, CAN THE PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT IN THE SM AND BEYBLADE ANIME GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FIC?  
  
SailorStar9: Gah!Max, do the disclaimer. I am too disgusted by it.  
  
Max: SailorStar9 do not own any of the anime mentioned. Read and review. 


	4. Chapter 3

SailorStar9: Anyway, on with the fic. And please read and review just like before. Before I forget, *blah, blah* = Ami to bitbeast. **blah, blah** = bitbeast to Ami and // blah, blah// = bitbeast to bitbeast.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Reunions and a new member  
  
Time frame: After 1st season.  
  
Ray had stayed behind and is currently living with Tyson. The Beybreakers had gathered at in the basement of Max's father's Beyblade shop. Tyson and Ray were battling, Max being the referee, Kenny was updating their data, and Kai was ignoring everyone and being ignored. The team had gathered because Mr Dickerson had mentioned something about a new tournament.  
  
"Ah. I see everyone is here."  
  
"Mr Dickerson." Everyone greeted the CEO (I think, correct me if I am wrong.) of the BBA. Kai gave a nod of acknowledgment.  
  
"So, Mr D, what is this new tournament you were talking about?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Boys, allow me to introduce your new teammate. She will be joining you in the tournament."  
  
"Okay . . . what a minute, SHE?" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, a girl. And you know her quite too, Tyson." Mr Dickerson confirmed.  
  
"Huh?" Tyson was puzzled.  
  
"2 years and your IQ is still as low as ever, cousin. Why am I not surprised?" Ami snickered.  
  
"What the . . . AMI?" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"You finally figured out who I am, about time cousin."  
  
"Wait a second, we do not need a GIRl in the team. A weak one at that." Kai replied.  
  
"Care to back it up?" Ami questioned. "Don't underestimate me just because I am a girl."  
  
"Are you asking for a match? Bring it on." Kai challenged.  
  
Ami shrugged, "He asked for it."  
  
"This should be interesting." Ray said, stepping aside to allow Ami to enter the battle dish.  
  
"3, 2 ,1, LET IT RIP!" Tyson shouted.  
  
The 2 beyblades crashed with each other once in the battle dish.  
  
"Dranzer, Fire Arrow."  
  
"Pegasus, Double Team." (Pokemon attack, actually, more like defense.)  
  
"What the . . ."  
  
"Pegasus, finish this, Meteor Shower."  
  
Dranzer was knocked out of the battle dish.  
  
"And, Ami wins."  
  
Everyone blinked, hard. It lasted only for less than 5 minutes.  
  
"Not bad. A good match. So, whose up next?" Ami asked.  
  
"Ami, you have already proven yourself, cousin. So, there is no need for anyone else to challenge you." Tyson remarked.  
  
The rest of the team nodded.  
  
//Dranzer, it is her?//  
  
//Yes, it is, Dragoon. Looks like Mercury is back.//  
  
"Okay, people, guess I have to go back. Bye." Ami said.  
  
"Your meaning?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Mr Dickerson dragged me here once I reached the airport. He didn't even give me time to unpack." Ami explained. "And oh, Tyson, I might need your help. After 2 years, my memory is a little rusty."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
SailorStar9: Phew, took me quite a while to type this out. Anyway, R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: Dun own, dun sue. I do not own Pokemon either. 


	5. Chapter 4

SailorStar9: 5th chapter in this series. Ray and Ami share a flashback together. And yes, Kai knows Ami as well. It is just that he has not remembered.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Settling down  
  
~ At Grandpa's home ~  
  
"Dudes, what's up? Ami?" Grandpa asked, surprised.  
  
"Hey, Gramps, it has been like what, 2 years?" Ami greeted her grandfather.  
  
"Glad to have you back, my dear." Grandpa said, hugging his granddaughter.  
  
"Gramps . . . Need air." Ami choked.  
  
"Er . . .you might want to release her now, Grandpa. She is choking." Ray said, smiling at the cute scene.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
Ami gasped for air, "Thanks, Ray. I needed that."  
  
"So, Gramps, is my old room occupied or what?" Ami asked.  
  
"Don't worry, I specially reserved it for you."  
  
"Thanks a million, Gramps." Ami said, darting back to her old room.  
  
Tyson smiled. "She's changed."  
  
"I've noticed." Grandpa replied. "2 years before, she was very withdrawn. Now, it is like she is a whole new person."  
  
Ray raised a brow, "You mean she isn't like that?"  
  
"Yeah, she used to be the quiet, studious type. Now, she is more bubbly." Tyson said, nodding.  
  
"And, Ray, Ami's room is right beside yours. So, don't freak out when you see her, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing. I just hope she doesn't freak out on me." Ray said, before returning to his room.  
  
"Knock, knock." Ami had just finished unpacking, when someone knocked on her door.  
  
"Who is it?" Ami chimed.  
  
"It is only me." Ray answered.  
  
"Come in." Ami replied.  
  
Once Ray stepped into her room, Ami asked, "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just wandering. From what Tyson said, you were not the same person 2 years back. What happened?"  
  
"Time changes people."  
  
"And what caused your change?"  
  
"What is with all the questions?" Ami snapped, turning to face Ray.  
  
"Whoa, take it easy. I was just curious."  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat, feline." Ami retorted.  
  
"Wait a minute, only one person calls me that." Ray thought.  
  
Shocked, Ray said, "It can't be. Ami?"  
  
Ami's features softened and she said, "It has been a while, Ray."  
  
Ray smiled and hugged her. "Way too long, Ames. It has been over 4 years."  
  
Tilting her chin with his finger, Ray leaned down, lowering his head. Ami inched closer. Then, their lips brushed past each other. Tightening his hold around her waist, Ray deepened the kiss. Ami returned the kiss, unleashing the 4 years of love, passion and longing.  
  
Breaking off, Ray pushed apart as he gave a good glance-over at the girl in front of him. Ami had definitely changed. But, her heart, spirit and soul remained the same. That was what attracted him to her in the first place.  
  
Flashback  
  
~ White Tiger's village ~  
  
7-year-old Ray was in the village library, when a massager told him that he was summoned to see the village elder. Curious, Rei ran to the village hall, only to see the elder, Lee, Mariah, Gary, and Kelvin had gathered around something. When he got closer, he realized it was a someone. The blue-haired girl was unconscious, yet it felt as if she was sleeping.  
  
"Ah, Ray, just the person I want to see. See the girl? Take her with you and bandage her up. Our scout had found her in the forest. You are the only one who can take care of her. Winking, the elder added," I trust you to be mature enough not to do anything."  
  
Ray blushed and nodded. Carrying the 6-year-old girl, he took the delicate girl princess-style back into his room.  
  
~ 5 months later ~  
  
Ami had woken up 3 moths earlier and was adjusting comfortably in her new home. Her ice-cold eyes only softened with Ray around. So the two children were always seen together.  
  
Then, when beyblading was introduced to the village, the entire village children had taken part in it. All, except 1, Ami. One look at the beyblade in Mariah's hand, Ami's widened in fear and she took off. Puzzled by her reaction, Mariah did nothing and just stood there. It was Ray who ran after her.  
  
Eventually, he found her by the river, sobbing. Cradling the girl towards him, Ray had let her cry. Once she clamed down, Ami started recollecting her past memories and poured them out. Ray listened when she reaccounted how she was brought up in the abbey, how she was tortured whenever she made a mistake and how long she had been practicing in a single day. After that, the 2 got much closer and became inseparable.  
  
At the age of 11, Ray had started to develop a special feeling for his "sister". A feeling that surpasses that of sibling love. When he consulted the elder, the elderly man had simply told him that he was in love. Chuckling at the puzzled boy, the elderly man whispered something into his ear.  
  
Ray had requested Ami to meet him under the orange blossom tree by the river at night. When he saw her waiting, Ray had taken advantage of the element of surprise and pinned her against the tree trunk. Taking a chance, Ray gently brushed his lips against Ami's, causing her to jump. Then, Ray deepened the kiss. Ami blinked, her heart pounding hard. She had already fallen for her surrogate brother a while back. Now, realizing that he too felt the same way, Ami returned the kiss. In this manner, the 2 shared their first kiss and became lovers. The next day, they had announced their relationship to the entire village. Lee was not the least surprised. He had already noticed the attraction between the 2 of them. Patting Ray on the back, he had said, "About time, you two."  
  
When Ami turned 12, Ray had explained to her about the most important legend of the White Tiger's Tribe, The Crowning of the Chosen. The 4 ancient guardians of Mercury had ascended once in every 6 years. One this day, the 4 spirits would reveal from the amongst the 12-year-old girls in the village who was the Chosen One. This ritual had begun since the beginning of time. From then to now, not even one was chosen.  
  
On the fateful day, the 4 guardians had risen from the shrine, before spiraling into an enormous tornado. Then, the tornado lifted a girl from amongst the many gathered and had taken her back to the shrine. Then, it was over. Looking around, the villagers realized that the Chosen was Ami.  
  
The elder smiled and nodded. He had always known that the girl was special. Coupled with her ability to control water, he had a suspicion that she might be the one.  
  
The shrine door opened and Ami stepped out with the 4 guardians behind her. She was in the Mercury princess dress, showing that she was indeed the Chosen, the princess of ice. Then, the 4 spirits flew up in the air and disappeared behind the clouds.  
  
The elder then announced that the Chosen have been revealed. Once the ceremony was over, the elder requested the presence of the Whiter Tiger team, minus Kelvin. He informed them that it was time for the Chosen to return to where she really belongs.  
  
The whole team was requested to accompany her to the peak of the Freeze Mountains. Gary was to accompany the group a quarter of the way, Lee the second quarter, Ray the third and Mariah was to take her up the rest of the way.  
  
Along the way, the whole group was silent. No one spoke a word. Gary and Lee had hugged the girl before turning back. The 2 had cherished her like a sister. Ray had given her a lingering goodbye kiss before handing her over to Mariah. And that was the last time he had seen her, until now.  
  
~ End of flashback ~  
  
Looking down, Ray remarked, "You still have that."  
  
Following his gaze, Ami noted the crystal bracelet he had given her., "Yeah, I never took it off." she replied.  
  
Resting her head on Ray's chest, Ami sighed happily.  
  
Taking in her familiar lilac scent, Ray's arms had snaked their way around her waist.  
  
Noting his thoughtful face, Ami reached up to comb through his frontal bangs with her fingers. "What's wrong, Tiger?"  
  
Smiling at the nickname, Ray stole Ami's lips before answering, "Mariah."  
  
Ami's eyes widen, "She still hasn't given up, has she? Pretty stubborn if you ask me."  
  
Ray sighed, "Even after all these years, she is still obsessed with me. For one thing, she practically stalked me after I returned to the village after the World Championships. In the end, I got so fed up, I decided to move here."  
  
"Speaking of the World Championships, Tyson told me you got hurt. You sure you are alright?" Ami asked, worried.  
  
Ray nodded.  
  
"Going back to the topic, Mariah is so DEAD when I am through with her." Looking at her boyfriend, Ami said, "Ray, don't stop me from killing her, okay?"  
  
Ray's eyes widened, "You are not doing what I think you are going to do, are you?"  
  
Laughing, Ami replied, "Relax, love, what I meant was I am so going to thrush her in the battle ring."  
  
Ray let out a sigh in relief.  
  
Teasingly, Ray asked, "So my little paramedic is not jet-lagged, ne?"  
  
Ami shot him a look, "Why you . . . You're so DEAD, Kon!" Ami screamed out a battle cry, before chasing Ray around her room.  
  
@@@@15 minutes later @@@@  
  
Ami had caught Ray 5 minutes earlier. Pinning him down to the ground, Ami had remarked, "Gee, You're going soft." Another witty remark from Ray had sparked off another cat-chase-mouse game. Tripping over a stray wire, Ami had stumbled. Catching her, Ray had flipped Ami over so that she landed on her mattress on her back. Gold clashed with sapphire when they locked eyes with each other.  
  
At that precise moment, Tyson opened Ami door and was horrified at the sight. Then, he shouted, "Raymond Kon, get off my cousin this instant!"  
  
Snapping their heads at the voice, Ray quickly stumbled off Ami, both blushing.  
  
Ami sighed, "Guess I own you an explanation, cousin."  
  
Tyson huffed, "Darn right."  
  
"Tyson, get out of here. I need to straighten up." Ami requested.  
  
"Fine." Tyson replied, before closing the door.  
  
"So, now what?" Ray asked.  
  
"No choice I guess. I will just have to explain to the whole team tomorrow. Man, I hope Kai remembers his little 'adopted' sister." Ami sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, I am sure he will." Ray said. Hugging his soulmate, Rei replied, "I will be behind you all the way tomorrow."  
  
Ami smiled, "Thanks, you have no idea how much this means to me."  
  
Giving Ray an apologetic smile, Ami said, "You will have to go on tonight without me. Just bear with it, okay."  
  
Hugging Ray one last time, Ami said, "You better go back, before Tyson comes in again, screaming."  
  
Ray chuckled before leaving.  
  
##### In the living room, after dinner ####  
  
"Okay, Ami, explain." Tyson demanded.  
  
"Tyson, can you wait until tomorrow? It would be much easier and better if the whole team knows about this." Ami replied.  
  
Before retreating back to her room for the night, Ami turned her head, "And, Tyson, don't take it too hard on Ray, because I love him."  
  
Tyson stood there, wide-eyed, at his cousin's simple declaration.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: Dun own any of them. Dun sue, k?  
  
Ray and Ami: * reads chapter and blush*  
  
SailorStar9: Kawaii! 


	6. Chapter 5

SailorStar9: Hey people, Chapter 6 up.  
  
Summary: Ami's real life before the sailor senshi is revealed.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ami's true life  
  
### The next day ####  
  
After lots of screaming and threatening from Ami, Tyson finally woke up.  
  
In the dining room, Ray and Tyson's grandfather winced at the sound of glass breaking. Quirking an eyebrow at each other, the 2 of them decided to take a look.  
  
Stepping into Tyson's room, you can see a crowering Tyson on one end of the room and a very ticked off Ami on the other.  
  
Glancing at the new arrivals, Ami calmed down considerably, and said, "Morning."  
  
Turning to Tyson's grandfather, Ray replied, "I take it this happens very often."  
  
Tyson's grandfather nodded, "Only when Ami's here."  
  
Dragging his girlfriend with him, Ray replied, "Come on, it's breakfast time."  
  
Once outside, Ray asked, "What the heck was that all about?"  
  
Ami snorted, "Apparently, cousin forgot that he should NEVER tick me off."  
  
Ray replied, "Hey, I know how hard it is to get Tyson out of bed in the morning."  
  
Ami sighed, "You have no idea. The last time I was here, I almost had to use my magic to get him out of his room."  
  
Ray raised an eyebrow, if Ami had to use her magic, then it had to be very desperate. "That bad?'  
  
Ami nodded.  
  
@@@@ Half an hour later @@@@  
  
The 3 teens arrived at the basement of Max's father's Beyblade shop.  
  
Max commented, "You guys are early, for once. What happened?"  
  
"Tyson got a very rude wake-up call, curtsey to me." Ami replied.  
  
Max, Kenny and Kai looked questioningly at Ami.  
  
"Let's just say Tyson forgot his lesson from 2 years ago." Ami snickered, remembering what happened in the morning.  
  
4 blank looks were shot at her.  
  
"Tyson learnt never to tick me off, the hard way." Ami explained.  
  
"You just had to mention that, did you?" Tyson whined.  
  
"Is that lesson really hard, Ames?" Ray asked.  
  
Turning to her boyfriend, Ami answered, "If you consider being slammed to the dojo wall and suspended in mid-air for 3 hours hard, then, yes."  
  
"Ouch." Max commented.  
  
"Double ouch." Dizzy replied.  
  
"Enough about me." Tyson exclaimed. "Ami, didn't you mention about revealing the past to the team last night?'  
  
"I was hoping you wouldn't remember that." Ami muttered.  
  
"Fine, where should I start? It should be much easier to begin with my childhood." Ami began.  
  
Turning to the crimsoned-eyed captain, Ami asked, "Kai, do you remember the 6-year-old girl who escaped from the Abbey?"  
  
Kai stared at the girl wide-eyed, "No. way. Ami? Is that you?"  
  
Ami smiled and went over to hug her "adopted brother".  
  
"Hey, onii-chan, it has been a while." Ami greeted Kai.  
  
Kai gave a genuine smile, "It has been way too long, little sister."  
  
"Wait a minute, LITTLE SISTER? What the heck is going on?" Tyson asked.  
  
Stepping away from her "adopted" brother, Ami replied, "Calm down, Tyson. I will explain."  
  
Then, Ami began.  
  
"This starts from the time I was born. Boris took me from the hospital's crib after my mother gave birth. Then, he brought me to the Abbey. That was where I met Kai. For the first 3 years, the both of us formed a brother- sister relationship. I started training in the Abbey about the same time Kai did. Soon, I became one of the best bladers in the Abbey. However, Voltaire had other plans for me. It seems that he had discovered the prophecy that concerns me. This prophecy states that whoever controls the legendary princess of ice would be capable of taking over the world. Somehow, Voltaire got wind that I was the ice princess. Therefore, he decided to take me under his wing, in hopes that he could control my powers and me. He trained me long and hard. However, what he didn't know was that I would only regain my full powers once I reached 12. In the end, I couldn't take the pressure, so I ran."  
  
Ami took a breath before continuing, "How I got to the White Tiger's village was really beyond me. It was as if something or someone was guiding me there. Before I reached the village, I collapsed. Fortunately, one of the scouts found me and brought me back. Then, I met Ray and the rest. I spent another 6 years there, healing my wounds. The physical wounds did go away, but the emotional ones will take time to heal. Ray and I had a, how should I put it, another brother-sister bond that blossomed into something else. Finally, at the age of 12, I got my true heritage back. After that, I got teleported back here to grandpa and Tyson. I spent another 2 years here. What happened later is the most difficult part."  
  
Turning to her cousin, Ami asked, "Tyson, remember that I told you I have to go to Germany to further my studies?"  
  
Tyson nodded.  
  
"That was a lie. In actual fact, Sailor Pluto sent me to the Sailor Senshi dimension, where I battled numerous enemies as Sailor Mercury. I remained there for the last 2 years, before Sailor Moon decided to kick me out."  
  
"Wait, Sailor Mercury? Who's that?" Tyson asked.  
  
Ami asked, "Tyson. How much magic do you believe in?"  
  
Tyson shrugged, "Not much."  
  
Ami sighed, " Guess I have to transform then."  
  
Raising her transformation pen in the air, Ami shouted, "Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up."  
  
Water spiraled from the tip of the pen and covered Ami. In a few moments, Super Sailor Mercury stood in place of Ami.  
  
"Ami?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Actually, it is Sailor Mercury now." Ami replied, sheepishly.  
  
Tapping on her tiara, Mercury detransformed into Ami.  
  
"Satisfied, cousin?" Ami asked.  
  
Tyson nodded.  
  
Looking at the rest of the wide-eyed team, Ami asked, "Any questions?"  
  
Kenny decided to butt in, "I know it sounds unbelievable, but why would Voltaire need you when he has a plan to take over the world with bit- beasts?"  
  
"Chief, using my powers was the first plan Voltaire came up with. The bit- beast plan took place much later." Ami explained.  
  
Kai asked, "How did you escape anyway? I thought it was impossible."  
  
Smiling at her adopted brother, Ami replied, " I got lucky. I went exploring around the Abbey when I was younger. I found an escape tunnel by accident. It leads out of the Russian borderline."  
  
Max said, "What emotional wounds were you talking about?"  
  
Ami stiffened, before answering, "The worst."  
  
Max was confused.  
  
Ami explained further," Max, what happens to a girl who gets thrown into an empty room with a couple of sex-derived soldiers. And think about the worst case scenario."  
  
"WHAT?" the rest of the team exclaimed.  
  
Looking sadly at his girlfriend, Ray asked, "They didn't, did they?"  
  
Ami nodded, before running off, crying.  
  
"AMI!" The team shouted after her.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
SailorStar9: * sob* Man, I almost cried typing this.  
  
Ami: Why do I have to suffer? First, I get betrayed by the inners, now I get raped when I was young. What the HELL is this? (glares at the authoress.)  
  
SailorStar9: Yeep. Ami, consider this a test you must pass.  
  
SailorStar9: Don't forget to read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime mentioned, period. 


	7. Chapter 6

SailorStar9: Hey people, 7th chapter  
  
Previously, Ami reveals her real past and runs off, crying. Now, the team deals with the after effects of her revelation and Ray goes after her.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Afterwarmth  
  
"Okay . . . What just happened?" Tyson asked.  
  
Kai and Ray glared at Max, "You just HAD to ask that question, didn't you?' they questioned accusingly.  
  
"Err . . . Sorry." Max apologized meekly to the 2 older teenagers.  
  
Ray sighed, "Tyson, where's the nearest shrine?"  
  
"20 meters down the road, why?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Thanks, Tyson, I have a feeling Ami might be there. Catch you later, guys." Ray ran off to the direction of the water/ice shrine.  
  
"Ray!" Tyson yelled after his teammate.  
  
"Let him go, Tyson. Right now, he is the only one who can comfort Ami." Kai replied.  
  
Turning to the team captain, Tyson asked, "What do you mean?'  
  
"It is quite obvious that Ray likes your cousin, Tyson. I can see the sparkle in his eyes every time he talks to her and vice versa. Besides, Ray slipped when he called Ami, Ames." Kai stated simply.  
  
"Oh." Tyson nodded, trusting his friend to take care of his cousin.  
  
#### 20 minutes later ####  
  
Ray finally reached the shrine after running up the staircase.  
  
Looking around, Ray started to find Ami. Eventually, he found her behind the cherry blossoms tree, transformed and crying.  
  
Sneaking quietly behind her, Ray had almost jumped upon Ami, when she whipped around, poised to attack. Sailor Mercury's eyes widened when she saw who the intruder was. Tapping her tiara, Mercury detransformed and hugged Ray, sobbing all the while.  
  
"Ray, I'm so sorry." Ami sobbed, clinging onto him.  
  
"Sorry? For what? I don't care whether you are a virgin or not. Besides, it isn't your fault." Ray consoled her.  
  
Looking up, Ami replied weakly, "Really?"  
  
Ray nodded, "Ames, I don't love you for what you are, but for who you are."  
  
"Thank you, Ray." Ami muttered, glad of his reassurance.  
  
"Ashiteru, my little icicle." Ray muttered.  
  
"I love you too, my Tiger." Ami replied back, before capturing Ray's lips in a kiss.  
  
Startled, Ray took a moment to register what was happening. Then, he returned the kiss in fervor. A short while later, Ray felt Ami's tongue against his lips, begging for entrance. A little surprised since she was never the one to initiate intimacy, Ray took a moment before responding. Opening his mouth to allow her to enter, Ray shivered a little when he felt Ami's tongue tracing along his teeth, stopping teasingly at his fangs. Then, Ami's tongue played with his, urging him to play along. Smirking inwardly, Ray pinned Ami against the tree trunk, as his tongue battled with hers for dominance.  
  
A few minutes later, the pair broke off.  
  
"So, whatever brought THAT on?" Ray asked.  
  
"Ow, you mean I can't show my gratitude?" Ami whined jokingly.  
  
"It's not that, it's just that you were never to one to show affection in public." Ray reasoned.  
  
"Like I said before, dear, people change with time. Besides, I won't want Mariah chasing after my butt if I did that with you back then." Ami replied.  
  
"Point taken." Ray smiled, chucking at the last part of 'Mariah chasing after my butt if I did that with you back then.'  
  
"We better go back. The rest would be very worried at us." Ray said, pulling Ami back to Max's place.  
  
Ami nodded and the both of them walked back hand-in-hand.  
  
%%%% 20 minutes later %%%%  
  
Upon arriving at the Beyblade shop door, Max had told them that the team had gone home and Mr Dickerson had arrived a few minutes before, reminding them that they have to arrive at the tournament by 10 in the morning the next day.  
  
Thanking Max, the duo returned home for a whole afternoon of rest. Ami has to recharge and rethink after what happened after her revelation.  
  
"Hopefully, it doesn't affect my performance in the tournament." Ami thought, before retreating to her room to mediate.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
SailorStar9: Gee, that was short.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime mentioned. So don't sue. And please remember to READ AND REVIEW. I have been working pretty hard on this. 


	8. Chapter 7

Additional information  
  
Teams: Beybreakers  
  
White Tigers  
  
All Starz  
  
Ages:  
  
Ray, Kai and Kenny 17  
  
Tyson, Max and Ami 16  
  
Time frame:  
  
2 years after the first season  
  
SailorStar9: This is Chapter 8. Please read and review.  
  
Previously, Ami's past is revealed and Ray's love for her is tested.  
  
Summary of this chapter: The tournament finally begins. The bad guys make an appearance, and Mariah is still clinging onto Ray. Without further ado, on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The pre-tournament dance  
  
#### Somewhere in the universe ####  
  
A lone figure sat on a throne in the darkness.  
  
"So, they finally meet." King Endymion said.  
  
"Yes, my love." Queen Beryl replied, snuggling on Endymion's chest.  
  
Turning to the dark queen, King Endymion said, "You do realize that the 6 of them are the only ones who can stop us."  
  
"I know, but they will be helpless with the rest of the senshi on our side, especially Sailor Saturn." Queen Beryl reassured.  
  
"I suppose so. And when we kill them, both the Silver Crystal and the Mercurian Crystal will be ours." King Endymion smirked.  
  
"We must act quickly, milord, before the planetary princes regain their memories." Jadeite reported.  
  
"You are right, Jadeite. Kunzite, send one of your minions to attack. Sailor Mercury will be helpless alone." King Endymion ordered.  
  
"I understand, milord." Kunzite replied, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
#### The next morning ####  
  
Tyson finally woke up, for once, without Ami's interfering.  
  
Quirking a brow at his cousin, Ami replied, "Guess you learnt your lesson ne, cousin?"  
  
Tyson nodded sheepishly.  
  
Grandpa hollered, "Breakfast!"  
  
"Coming!" The 3 teens yelled.  
  
After breakfast, the 3 teenagers met the rest of the team outside Max's father's Beyblade shop.  
  
Eyeing Ami's toolbox, Kai asked, "What's that?"  
  
Following Kai's gaze, Ami replied, "I always adjust my blades' settings before a match. I know my blades too well to know which setting to use."  
  
The rest of the team nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
Max yelled, "Bus's here."  
  
Once on the bus, everyone picked a seat.  
  
"Window seat?" Ray asked.  
  
Ami nodded.  
  
Then, they sat down.  
  
"Ames?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What do you mean by 'blades'?"  
  
"Ray, what I mean is that I have more than 1 blade. 4 of them, in fact, with bit-beasts too." Ami smiled.  
  
"Four? With bit-beasts?" Ray exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah." Ami shrugged, as of it was the usual thing.  
  
"Did I hear you guys say Ami has 4 bit-beasts?" Kenny asked.  
  
Turning to face the team researcher, Ami nodded. "2 of them are so unpredictable that I have to transform outside my Crystal power up. These two are like the ultimate beasts of annihilation. If I can't control them, their powers will go haywire."  
  
Kenny's eyes widened. "Wow." was all he could say.  
  
#### At the hotel ####  
  
"Mr Dickerson sent an e-mail to us." Kenny announced to the team.  
  
"What did he say?" Tyson asked.  
  
"He informed us that there will be a buffet and dance tonight. He also mentioned that we must be dressed in formal clothes. Mr Dickerson also said that he didn't think anyone of us brought any formal clothes, so he will be sending the clothes up to our hotel rooms."  
  
"Kenny, tell Mr Dickerson that he do not have to prepare my dress. I already have the prefect one." Ami told the computer genius.  
  
"Okay." Kenny replied, before sending a reply message back to Mr Dickerson.  
  
"You have a dress?" The rest of the team questioned her.  
  
Ami nodded.  
  
"You guys will just have to wait until tonight to see it." she winked, before retreating to her room to prepare.  
  
#### That night ####  
  
Ami had willed her princess dress on herself and her Mercury symbol to disappear for the night. Smiling at her reflection in the mirror, Ami whirled herself around. Nodding approvingly at her final appearance, Ami stepped out of her room.  
  
Stepping down the staircase to the ballroom, Ami blushed at the intense gazes everyone was giving her. Stepping up to the team, Ami greeted the boys. The teenage boys widened their eyes at the new member of their team.  
  
"Wow." was all they could say.  
  
Then, a high-pitched voice screeched, "Ray!"  
  
Mariah had flung herself at Ray, attaching herself to his arm.  
  
"Mariah, get off." Ray warned.  
  
"You might want to let go of my boyfriend, Mariah. You are cutting off Ray's circulation." Ami warned.  
  
"And who might you be?" Mariah questioned.  
  
"Mariah, there you are." Lee called, catching up with the pink-haired White Tiger.  
  
"Ray, mind introducing your new friend?' Lee asked, looking pointedly at Ami.  
  
"Ow, Lee, you mean you forgot your 'adopted' sister? I'm hurt." Ami said jokingly.  
  
"Whoa. Ami, is that you?" Lee asked.  
  
"No, I am a figment of your imagination. Of course it's me." Ami replied, sarcastically.  
  
"Hey Ami. It has been a while, huh?" Lee said, hugging his little 'adopted' sister.  
  
Stepping back, Lee commented, "Beautiful."  
  
Turning to Ray, Lee said, "Man, Ray, if she isn't your girlfriend, I would have wooed her."  
  
Slipping a possessive arm around Ami, Ray replied, "And since you know she is my girlfriend, then hands off."  
  
Turning to Mariah, Ami said, "Long time no see, Mariah. I see you haven't changed a bit. You are still the BITCH like before."  
  
Leaning to her, Ami sneered, "Guess you never thought I would have survived that fall, did you? Remember this, Mariah, you will not get rid of me that easily."  
  
Taken aback, Mariah kept quiet.  
  
Turning to Lee, Ami asked, "Where's Gary?"  
  
Lee shrugged, "Where else, the buffet table."  
  
"Same old Gary." Ami giggled.  
  
"Enough talk, Ami, would you like to dance?" Ray asked, attempting to get her attention.  
  
Ami smiled and nodded, "Sure. And you thought I would dance with anyone but you?'  
  
Ray shook his head, "I would never think that."  
  
"Fine then." Ami replied, pulling Ray to the dance floor.  
  
A slow waltz number came on. "Shall we?" Ami asked.  
  
"Definitely, milady." Ray replied, taking her hand.  
  
Then, the couple began a graceful waltz.  
  
When the number ended, Ray asked teasingly, "Up for another dance?"  
  
"You joking? Of course." Ami replied.  
  
Another waltz number came up.  
  
**** 5 dances later ****  
  
"Man, I'm beat." Ami said, slumping onto a chair.  
  
Ray came back with 2 cups of punches and offered 1 to Ami.  
  
Ami shook her head, "You have no idea if anyone spiked the punch or not."  
  
Ray's eyes widened, and deciding to play safe, threw the cups away.  
  
"So, where are the rest?" Ami asked.  
  
"Last time I saw Tyson, he was at the buffet table, Kai was looking out for him, making sure he does not over-gurgle. Kenny left early to finish up some research and I have no idea where Max went." Ray replied.  
  
"Guess, it's just you and me, then." Ami said.  
  
Ray nodded.  
  
"Should we get something to eat? I'm starving." Ami replied.  
  
Ray smiled and nodded.  
  
Taking his outstretched hand, Ami allowed Ray to lead her to the buffet table.  
  
Noting that the buffet had vegetarian dishes, Ami sighed in relief.  
  
Taking whatever she needed, Ami sat down at an empty table, waiting for Ray to join her.  
  
"Hey, beautiful."  
  
Ami whipped around to the sound of the voice. Smiling at her boyfriend, Ami replied, "Hey, Tiger."  
  
Sitting down across her, Ray placed 2 glasses of water on the table.  
  
"About time you arrived, I was getting worried." Ami said.  
  
"How so?" Ray asked.  
  
"Mariah. I was afraid she might try something." Ami replied.  
  
"Relax, Ames, I didn't see her. In fact, I didn't see any of the White Tigers anywhere."  
  
Looking at her watch, Ami exclaimed, "God, it's almost 10. I didn't realize we were up so late."  
  
Ray nodded, "We had better go back to rest after dinner. No wonder I didn't see Tyson around."  
  
#### After dinner ####  
  
Ami and Ray dragged themselves up to their rooms.  
  
Stopping at Ami's door, Ray gave her a quick good-night peck on the cheek, "Night, Ames."  
  
"Night, Tiger. Sweet dreams." Ami replied, kissing him gently on the forehead, before closing her door.  
  
Willing her princess dress off, Ami changed into her pajamas and hit the sack.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
SailorStar9: Finally, the bad guys appear. I bet you people are surprised that I made Ami appear in her princess dress, right? I thought it was appropriate.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime, period. 


	9. Chapter 8

SailorStar9: Okay meems, the 9th chapter. Finally, the beyblade match begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime mentioned.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The first battle  
  
@@@@ The next morning @@@@  
  
Ami woke up, stretching herself in the process. Blinking hard at the sunlight that coursed through the window, Ami got out of bed to freshen up.  
  
Slipping off her pajamas, Ami pulled on a buttoned-up shirt and a pair of three-quarters pants. Knowing full well that the tournament was today, she stepped out of her room to wake the team up.  
  
Stopping at Max and Kenny's room, Ami knocked. Kenny opened the door, obviously sleep-deprived.  
  
"What's up?" he asked, yawning.  
  
"Just making sure you 2 are awake." Ami shrugged, before turning to knock on the other door.  
  
Kai opened the door. Seeing his surrogate sister, he asked, "What's up."  
  
Ami replied, using the same answer as before.  
  
"Tyson is STILL sleeping, as expected. What I am not sure is about is Ray. He is always the first few to wake up."  
  
"Don't blame him, Kai. Ray and I stayed up pretty late last night." Ami explained.  
  
"I've noticed." Kai muttered, before stepping out. Winking at his 'sister', Kai commented, "I saw the 2 of you dance last night. It was good."  
  
Ami blushed. Kai had never commented on anything she did.  
  
Catching Kai's eye, Ami replied, "Go ahead and have breakfast. I'll wake the 2 up."  
  
Nodding, Kai went downstairs to the dining hall.  
  
Stepping into the room, Ami noted the Ray was lying on the side closest to the door. Smirking inwardly, she went over and kissed his nose.  
  
Ray mumbled something before dozing off again.  
  
Ami sweatdropped, before grinning silently. "Fine, if you want it this way." she mused.  
  
She gently slipped her tongue down his face, nibbling softly on his ear.  
  
Ray's eyes snapped out at the unexpected contract.  
  
"Morning, beautiful." he grinned. "You know, I could get used to this." he replied, getting up.  
  
"In your dreams, Kon, or at least until we get married." Ami countered.  
  
Ray pouted, "Fine." before getting up to get freshen up.  
  
Once dressed, Ray turned to his girlfriend, "Coming?" he asked.  
  
Ami shook her head, "I just have to wake somebody else up." she replied, empathizing on the else.  
  
Ray laughed, "Good luck on waking your cousin."  
  
"Don't worry, I have my own methods." Ami smirked.  
  
Once Ray was gone, Ami transformed into Sailor Mercury. Whispering, "Shabon Spray Freezing", she turned the room into an immediate freezer.  
  
Snickering, Ami walked out of the room, giving Tyson some time to adjust to the ermm . . . new environment. (Authoress is laughing her ass off while typing.)  
  
#### In the dining hall ####  
  
The rest of the team, minus Tyson, stared at Ami weirdly when they saw her coming down the stairs, smirking to herself.  
  
"So, where's your baka cousin, Ami?" Kai asked.  
  
Ami snickered, "He should be up, by . . . now."  
  
As if on cue, Tyson burst into the dining hall, shivering in cold.  
  
"Ami, what the heck did you do?" Tyson asked, accusingly at his cousin.  
  
Ami blinked innocently (cough, yeah right), "What did I do? Let's see, hmmm . . . I just merely lowered the temperature of your room."  
  
"Lowering the temperature does not include turning the whole room into a goddamn freezer!" Tyson screamed.  
  
The rest of the team blinked, hard. Then, Kenny and Max burst out laughing, Ray had a slow smile on his face and Kai smirked. Ami snickered, before replying, "That should teach you never to sleep in."  
  
Tyson pouted, "Fine." before settling down for breakfast.  
  
@@@@ After breakfast @@@@  
  
Ami had convinced Tyson to change into a new set of clothes before he got sick.  
  
Climbing onto the coach that would take them to the stadium, Ami prompting adjusted the blade she wanted to use.  
  
Turning to the strategist of the team, Ami asked, "So, Kenny, what's the battle plan?"  
  
"Well, we are up against the Poseidon (God name, I know. This is the best I can think of.) team."  
  
"Poseidon? Isn't that like the Greek God of the Seas?" Ami asked.  
  
Kenny nodded.  
  
"They specialize in using the water to their advantage. Therefore, we have to be extremely careful when battling them. Max will be the first to battle. Tyson is next. And I don't know who is last. Ray and Kai aren't strong against water." Kenny replied, looking expectantly at Ami.  
  
"Okay, I will go." Ami sighed.  
  
@@@@ Finally at the stadium @@@@  
  
Jazzman: OKAY, PEOPLE. WELCOME TO TODAY'S MATCH. TODAY, THE BEYBREAKERS WILL BE GOING UP AGAINST THE POSEIDON TEAM. FIRST UP, IT'S MAX. (He is not yelling. It is just he is speaking through a microphone.)  
  
Max goes up onto the dish.  
  
AJ Topper introduced both Max's and Nereid's stats and the match begun.  
  
A few minutes and slams later, Max tackled Nereid's blade out of the ring.  
  
Tyson was next.  
  
The match ended quite quickly, with Tyson's blade knocked out of the dish together with Gorgon's blade  
  
Finally, Ami was up.  
  
Amphitrite smirked, "So, they sent a pathetic girl for the final battle."  
  
"Pathetic or not, is not up for you to decide." Eternal Sailor Mercury retorted. (Ami had transformed before the tournament.)  
  
"Let's begin, shall we?" Amphitrite asked haughtily.  
  
"This should be easy." he thought. But boy, he was so wrong.  
  
"3, 2, 1. LET IT RIP!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Mercury tossed her Mercurian harp in the air, with her blade attached. The sky-blue blade was launched in mid-air.  
  
Eternal Sailor Mercury shouted, "Articuno, Shabon Spray ."  
  
A fog of mist immediately surrounded the battle dome.  
  
"What the hell?" Amphitrite questioned.  
  
Eternal Sailor Mercury smirked, "You want to defeat me? You have to find me first."  
  
"Err. . . I will find you, onna." Amphitrite growled.  
  
"Arion, earthquake."  
  
"Articuno, soar to the sky."  
  
Eternal Sailor Mercury, "Well, it takes 2 to tango. Articuno, Shine Aqua Illusion."  
  
"What?" Amphitrite exclaimed.  
  
"So, how do you like the battle dome to be on ice?" Eternal Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"Enough playing around, time to finish this. Articuno, Mercury Aqua Rhapsody."  
  
Amphitrite's blade was thrown out of the ring, the defense ring destroyed beyond repair.  
  
"And, the Beybreakers win. Thanks to a ending victory by their newest member, Ami Kinomiya."  
  
"Actually, Jazzman, it's Mizuno ."Ami corrected.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
Eternal Sailor Mercury turned to walk back to the team.  
  
"Err, Ami?" Tyson asked.  
  
Eternal Sailor Mercury shook her head, "Actually, this is my Eternal power- up. 1 level up from my Crystal power-up." Tapping on her tiara, she detransformed into Ami.  
  
"Articuno?" Kai asked.  
  
"One of my 4 bit-beasts. She is the ultimate bird of ice. In fact, she knows every one of my Mercury attacks." Ami stated matter-of-factly.  
  
The rest of the team nodded.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
SailorStar9: Okay, I want to clarify something. Ami has her usual Crystal power-up. Additional power-ups are: Eternal, Universal and Cosmic. When transforming into her Eternal form, she shouts, "Eternal Mercury Power, Make Up." The same goes for Universal and Cosmic, she just replaces the Eternal with the respective word. I mentioned that Ami has 4 bit-beasts rights? This is the order the bit-beasts matches her power levels:  
  
Pegasus, Crystal  
  
Articuno, Eternal  
  
Gyarados, Universal  
  
Lugia, Cosmic  
  
She can also transform into her royal form and combine all the 4 bit-beasts into 1. However, that bit-beast has only one attack and it either drains the hell out of Ami or it kills her. And before I forget, all her bit- beasts have all her senshi powers.  
  
And don't forget to read and review. I only got 1 review for my last chapter! 


	10. Chapter 9

SailorStar9: Hey people another chapter. Man, do I update fast. Just to let readers know that I am only a beginning writer, so go easy on me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime mentioned. Thank you (takes a bow).  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Chapter 9  
  
After the battle  
  
#### After the battle ####  
  
Ami stepped out of the stadium. "Well, that wasn't too difficult." she commented.  
  
Then, she straightened up. "Great, Beryl just had to send one of her minions." she muttered.  
  
Turning to her team members, Ami said, "Don't go anywhere. This is 1 battle I have to take care of." With that, she sprinted towards the nearby woods.  
  
"Ami, wait." The rest of the team called after her to no avail.  
  
Deciding that it would be better for them to find her, the 5 teenagers ran after her.  
  
Hiding behind a couple of trees, they heard an "Eternal Mercury Power, Make- Up." Then they saw a naked Ami surrounded in a pale-blue light, ice swirling around her. In a moment, Eternal Sailor Mercury stood in her place.  
  
Scanning the area with her visor, Eternal Sailor Mercury finally pinpointed the location of the youma.  
  
Firing an ice ball at the cluster of tree on her right, the youma appeared into its true form.  
  
"Sailor Mercury." it hissed. "My master has sent me to destroy you."  
  
Eternal Sailor Mercury quirked and eyebrow and replied, "Oh, really?"  
  
"Enough talk, scout, met your doom." the youma said, thrusting vines in Mercury's direction.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion." Mercury fired a storm of ice at the vines, freezing them on immediate contract.  
  
Casting another Shine Aqua Illusion, Eternal Sailor Mercury froze the forest youma.  
  
Then, forming a ball of water with the Mercurian sign, Eternal Sailor Mercury shouted, "Mercury Aqua Mirage." and the youma decimated.  
  
Eternal Sailor Mercury sighed, "I pity Beryl, all bark but no bite."  
  
Turning to fact the cluster of trees her teammates have been hiding behind, Eternal Sailor Mercury asked, "Okay, how long have you guys been standing there?"  
  
Tyson walked out sheepishly, blushing in embarrassment at being caught. "Err. . . Long enough?" he replied.  
  
Eternal Sailor Mercury sighed, "Kenny, Max, Ray and Kai, I know the 4 of you are there. You can come out now."  
  
The 4 teenagers stepped out of their hiding place. "Hi, Ami." they replied sheepishly.  
  
"Explain." Eternal Sailor Mercury demanded, 'patiently' tapped her foot.  
  
"Err. . . We kinda of followed you." Tyson explained.  
  
Detransforming, Ami shook her head in despair.  
  
Turning to Kenny, she asked, "Chief, is there a water, most preferably an ice shrine around here?"  
  
Kenny nodded, "It about 100 meters away."  
  
"Meet me there in half and hours' time. I am sure you guys want some answers." Ami ordered, before running off in the direction of the shrine.  
  
The rest of them shrugged.  
  
@@@@ 10 minutes later, @@@@  
  
Ami had transformed into her eternal form, and prepared the mediating room. Sighing inwardly, she knew she had to do this, even though it will drain her in the process. Glancing at her watch, she realized she had only a few minutes left. Detransforming, she waited for the others to arrive.  
  
@@@@ A few minutes later @@@@  
  
The rest of the team had arrived. Ami had ordered them to sit on the floor, cross-legged. Closing her eyes, Ami concentrated and willed her half of the Mercurian crystal out.  
  
A pale blue light surrounded her as she was lifted in the air, transforming into her royal form in the process. Drawing strength from her mother planet, Princess Mercury focused on helping the planetary princes regain their memories. Eventually, a bright flash of blue light engulfed the whole room. Then, Princess Mercury collapsed on the floor, her princess dress fading into her street clothes.  
  
#### Meanwhile ####  
  
All 5 teenagers were getting their memories back.  
  
Tyson glowed a golden color, the Uranus sign showing on his forehead.  
  
Kai glowed a ruby red, the sign of Mars appearing on his forehead.  
  
Max glowed a sea-blue, the sign of Neptune glowing on his forehead.  
  
Kenny glowed an ice-blue color, the Mercurian sign glowed brightly on his forehead.  
  
Ray glowed a deep forest green, the Jupiterian sign shining in his forehead.  
  
While glowing in their respective planetary colors, the princes remembered all about the Silver Millennium and Queen Serenity's supposed betrayal. Most of all, they remembered their past loves.  
  
Then, they fainted.  
  
@@@@ About a couple of hours later @@@@  
  
Tyson groaned, as he sat up. Who would have thought regaining memories would be so strenuous.  
  
Around him, the other 4 were waking up, wincing at the mental agony the memories had given them.  
  
"Anyone get the number of that truck that just hit me?" Max muttered.  
  
"Unfortunately, no, Nep." Kenny replied.  
  
Snapping his head at the team researcher, Max questioned, "Nep?"  
  
Kenny blushed, "Sorry."  
  
Max shook his head, "Never mind. It fits somehow."  
  
Kai groaned in pain, "Ty?" he asked.  
  
"Yes?" Tyson replied, behind him.  
  
"You alright?" Kai asked, worried.  
  
"Yeah, just a headache." Tyson replied, scooting up beside the crimsoned- eyed captain. Kai blushed.  
  
"I have only been gone for a few minutes, and some of you are already getting back into your old habits." Ami's voice sounded over the opened door.  
  
All 5 heads snapped up at her.  
  
"Aspirin, anyone?" she asked, sweetly.  
  
"Gimme." 5 voices muttered.  
  
Ami shook her head in amusement, before handing out the pills.  
  
Popping the pill into Ray's mouth, Ami handed him a glass of water, which he promptly swallowed.  
  
"You okay, Thunder?" Ami asked.  
  
Ray nodded, "Yeah, guess I just need a rest after this."  
  
"Just go to sleep, love, you need it." Ami chided the Jupiterian prince.  
  
Ray nodded, before drifting off.  
  
Turning her head to the other 4 princes, Ami said, "I would suggest the 4 of you go to sleep as well. We will discuss this tomorrow. And don't worry, I've already phoned Mr Dickerson about this unfortunate incident, all he said was to make sure we are at the stadium for tomorrow afternoon's match."  
  
Nodding their heads, the 4 teens hit the sack.  
  
Pooping her head before closing the door, Ami said, "And onii-chan, I know how badly you want to join the Mercurian crystal, but it will have to wait."  
  
Kenny nodded, before catching some shut-eye.  
  
Ami smiled and closed the door.  
  
Walking to the courtyard, she pulled out the Shot Card and released it.  
  
A few minutes later, a shoot-and-dodge battle began.  
  
After half an hour, Ami was getting fed up, so she pulled out the Sword Card. Focusing on the Shot Card's aura, she jumped and gently sliced the Card.  
  
Smiling apologetically at her mistress, the Card transformed back into its card form.  
  
Ami then went over to the stone chair and wiped her forehead. Her senses went on high alert as she felt another youma.  
  
Transforming into her eternal form, Eternal Sailor Mercury teleported to the place where she felt the monster.  
  
This time, it was another forest monster, but much stronger than the previous one.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion." The attack hardly fazed the monster.  
  
"Err . . . This is getting no where." Eternal Sailor Mercury thought. "Shabon Spray."  
  
A thick fog of bubbles roared in, blinding the monster for a while.  
  
"Hrmm . . . There should be a weak spot somewhere." Eternal Sailor Mercury thought, turning her Mercury's VR visor on. The visor pinpointed out the location of the monster's weakness.  
  
"That shouldn't be too difficult." Eternal Sailor Mercury thought.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody." The monster froze.  
  
Aiming at its right shoulder, Eternal Sailor Mercury shouted, "Mercury Aqua Mirage."  
  
The monster was mercury-dusted.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Eternal Sailor Mercury was back at the shrine. Detransforming, she looked into the mediation room and saw that the 5 planetary princes were still asleep. Sighing inwardly, she went over to Ray's side and fell asleep beside him promptly.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
SailorStar9: * sweatdrops* Short , I know. 


	11. Chapter 10

SailorStar9: Okay, I've been updating quite fast nowadays. Chapter 10 up. And please R&R. for present reviewers, please be patient and finish reading the first few chapters. They include some information that will be mentioned in the later chapters.  
  
Oh yeah, I have another SM crossover fic in the YGO! section. It is another Ami-centered one as well.  
  
Ami: Advertising again?  
  
SailorStar9: * nods and sticks out tongue*  
  
Disclaimer: Dun own any of the anime mentioned.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Ami's revenge  
  
@@@@ Dream sequence @@@@  
  
Ami was standing in the middle of a battlefield.  
  
"Huh?" she wondered. Reaching forward, she was immediately zapped by a sudden jolt of electricity. Ami pulled her hand away. Then, she watched patiently. What she saw next horrified her.  
  
There, she was tangled up in vines, calcified. Beryl was holding up a ball of energy, laughing. A stream of pure energy escaped from her tiara gem and went into the ball. It was obvious that Beryl was draining her of her life force. Before long, Cosmic Sailor Mercury slumped unconscious, as the vines lowered her. Ami looked around and saw the planetary princes were weakened terribly, most probably from the battle.  
  
Ami saw something was glittering in Endymion's hand. She gasped when she realized that somehow, Endymion had ripped the broach out of Cosmic Sailor Mercury. Then, Endymion and Beryl faded into the darkness, leaving behind 5 very weak princes and 1 dead senshi.  
  
However, before they could disappear, Cosmic Sailor Mercury had stood up, as if risen from the death. She was lifted in the air and images of Sailor Mercury (both Star and Crystal make-ups), Eternal Sailor Mercury, Universal Sailor Mercury, Princess Mercury and Neo-Queen Mercury appeared behind her. Then, the 6 images merged with Cosmic Sailor Mercury. In a blinding flash of light, the Celestial guardian of Mercury appeared. Her fuku was a mixture of her Cosmic senshi fuku and her Neo-Queen gown. In her hand, she held the Staff of Wisdom. Then, she opened her eyes. They were of an ice- cold blue, void of all emotions. Turning to the 2 dark beings, she raised the staff and yelled, "Artic Winds."  
  
A huge gust of chilling wind blew towards the 2 evil beings, freezing them on immediate contact. Then, closing her eyes and concentrated, a bright flash of light shot down from the sky and destroyed the 2 frozen statutes (for lack of a better word description). Then, she fall, headfirst. However, before she hit the ground, a column of wind cushioned her fall. Then, she was gently placed on the concrete ground.  
  
Ami blinked, "What was that all about?" she wondered.  
  
Then, she was blasted away from the scene without warning.  
  
@@@@ End of dream @@@@  
  
Ami woke up, sweating. Glancing around, she smiled gently at the sleeping princes. She was about to get up, when she felt an arm around her. Following the arm, Ami gasped when she saw that Ray had draped his arm around her. Sighing in despair, Ami gently removed Ray's arm and stepped outside.  
  
Sitting at the edge of the corridor floor, Ami closed her eyes and let the night wind blow right in her face. Thinking back to her dream, Ami frowned. She knew almost all of her dreams are prophetic. If that was so, than, the dream could only mean that the legendary guardian will be revived. Ami gasped. She remembered from the old books in the Mercurian library that the legendary guardian was ruthless. She could kill anyone without battling an eyelid. Although she was the all powerful Mercurian guardian, she never cared a second for either her comrades or her enemies. Ami shivered, according to the dream, she was destined to be the guardian.  
  
"Ami?"  
  
Ami snapped her head towards the voice.  
  
Kenny stood behind her, worry evident in his eyes.  
  
Ami smiled weakly at her twin brother. "I'm alright. Just a nightmare." she replied, answering the unasked question.  
  
Raising a brow at his sister, Kenny asked, "So, what is it about?"  
  
Ami replied, "Onii-chan, do you remember what father told us about the Celestial guardian?"  
  
Kenny nodded.  
  
Ami shut her eyes and replied, "I am her."  
  
Kenny looked shocked, "What?"  
  
Ami gave a small nod. "Just keep this from the others okay? I don't want to freak them out."  
  
"Alright." Kenny agreed. His sister has always put others before her.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
@@@@ The next day @@@@  
  
The whole Beybreakers team had arrived at their hotel, hours before their match. Ray had just moved out of his old hotel room and into Ami's room. Kai and Tyson had glared at him, daring him to move. Ray shrugged and said that he was merely giving them some privacy, leaving the 2 bladers wide- eyed.  
  
Ami giggled at the account from her boyfriend. "I should have seen their faces."  
  
Ray smirked and then frowned, "Ames, I know you are hiding something. Come on, spill."  
  
Ami smiled innocently, "I'm not hiding anything."  
  
Ray replied, "You know you can't fool me, Ames. Your eyes always give you away."  
  
Ami blinked and nestled her head on his chest, "You're right. I should have known better than to fool you."  
  
She sighed and continued, "Ray-koi, remember what I told you about the Celestial Mercurian guardian?"  
  
Ray nodded. He knew the guardian was heartless.  
  
"I am her." Ami ended, smiling sadly.  
  
Ray blinked, hard. Pushing her away gently, Ray said, "How did you know?"  
  
Ami replied, "Most of my dreams are prophetic. I dreamt about the final battle. All of you were too weak to battle. Beryl had just drained me of my life force. Then, the guardian appeared and destroyed both Endymion and Beryl."  
  
Ray nodded. He knew his girlfriend would never lie.  
  
Pulling her to him Ray promised, "Ames, Celestial guardian or not, my love for you will never change." Then, he sealed that promise with a kiss.  
  
Ami gently smiled and kissed back, "Thank you."  
  
Stepping back, Ami replied, "I'm taking a shower."  
  
Ray nodded. Then, he head the sound of water running. Pulling out a velvet box, he fingered the ring in it. Sighing, he knew he had to pop (wink, wink) that question. He had bought the ring a week earlier, on impulse. It was as if he knew she would be back. For the last few days, he had been hesitating. Then, after what she had told him a few minutes earlier, he knew he could not delay.  
  
@@@@ In the bathroom @@@@  
  
Ami removed the bracelet and took out 2 halves of a transparent stone. She smiled slowly at the images on both the stones. One stone had her image and the other was of Ray's. She had gotten the soul-stones from Pluto at the Time Gates. Striping off her clothes, she stepped into the shower. A few minutes later, she dried off and changed.  
  
Stepping out of the bathroom, Ami noted that Ray had changed into a new set of clothes. Raising an eyebrow, Ami commented, "Nice."  
  
Ray smiled, "Thanks."  
  
Then, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Pressing Ray's half of the soul-stone into his palm, Ami whispered, "I will explain later."  
  
Ray nodded, looking at the crystal half in his hand.  
  
#### In Kenny and Max's room ####  
  
"So, who are we up against this time?" Ami asked.  
  
"Ray's old team." Kenny replied, without looking up from his laptop.  
  
Ami raised an eyebrow. Then she said, "I'm going up against Mariah, bro. No questions asked."  
  
"How come?" Kai asked, surprised at his surrogate sister.  
  
Ami smirked, "Let's just say I have a 4-year-old score to settle with her."  
  
Then, she turned and went back to her room to prepare for her match.  
  
~ Ami's thoughts ~  
  
"So, finally we get to battle each other. Like I said before, Mariah, I WILL pay you back double for what you caused me."  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
12-year-old Ami was walking up the mountain to the peak with Mariah. The temperature was dropping rapidly as the 2 girls got closer to the top. Noting the snow-covered path, Ami had warned Mariah to be careful, only to be shot back by a warning glare that obviously told her to shut up. Ami shrugged. Mariah had been very unkind to her for the last couple of months, after ayi had announced their relationship to the entire village. Ami frowned, "Could it be that Mariah has the same feelings I have for Ray?" she wondered. Shaking her head, Ami remembered that Ray had told her he had always treated Mariah like a younger sister. She thought Mariah knew as well. But boy was she ever wrong.  
  
When the 2 of them neared the mountain peak, something unexpected happened. Ami had her back turned towards Mariah as she fingered some of the snowflakes that had passed by them. Then, Mariah pushed Ami off the mountain. Ami had grasped at a protruding root to break her fall. Looking up, she saw that Mariah was laughing, manically. Tears in her eyes, Ami asked, "Why, Mariah?' The pink-haired girl had answered that she would only become Ray's girlfriend when Ami was dead. So, why not pick the best moment, like now, to kill her. Besides, the sacred powers of Mercury should go to her, and not to the tramp that one of the village's scouts found. Smirking, Mariah had left Ami to perish in the wilderness. Ami could only look helplessly when the root started to snap. When the root finally gave way, Ami would have fell down to the mountain if the 4 guardian beasts of Mercury had not saved her.  
  
~ End of flashback and Ami's thoughts ~  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
@@@@ Finally at the Battle Dome @@@@  
  
Ray had dragged Ami towards the direction of Jazzman (more like the stage he was standing on).  
  
Tapping Jazzman on his shoulder, Ray had 'borrowed' his microphone. Kneeling down, Ray presented the velvet box he had, opened.  
  
"Ames, I love you for who you really are. Will you make me the happiest guy on Earth and marry me?" he asked, dreading for her answer.  
  
Ami blinked hard, obviously taken aback. Taking a moment to recover, she smiled and nodded, "Yes, Ray."  
  
Jumping up, Ray hugged his fiancée happily. Slipping the ring on her right ring finger, he kissed her.  
  
"You have no idea how happy you've made me." Ray whispered into Ami's ear.  
  
"Ray? Remember the stone I gave you?" Ami asked.  
  
Ray nodded.  
  
"It is your soul-stone. I have mine too." Ami smiled, revealing her half.  
  
Ray took his half out and placed it alongside hers. The 2 halves fitted perfectly with each other, forming a complete circle.  
  
Smiling at the completed circle, Ami commented, "Definitely soul-mates."  
  
Ray nodded in agreement.  
  
~ Back at the Beybreakers' side ~  
  
The rest of the team blinked.  
  
"Okay . . . What just happened?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Ray just proposed to my sister." Kenny answered, wide-eyed.  
  
Everyone else nodded, surprised.  
  
~ On the White Tigers' side ~  
  
Lee commented, "Well, that was unexpected."  
  
Gary nodded in agreement, "Who would have thought."  
  
Kelvin just looked around at the older members of the team, obviously confused.  
  
Mariah had growled in anger. "How could he? I should be the one to marry him, not that witch."  
  
~ On the Beybreakers' side ~  
  
Ray and Ami had just returned from the little confession on Jazzman's stage.  
  
Everyone looked at the newly engaged couple with interest.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Kai asked, "So, now you decide to pop the question? About time."  
  
The 2 of them blushed, fingers entwined.  
  
"I APOLOGISE FOR THAT UNEXPECTED INTERVENTION. IN TODAY'S MATCH, THE BEYBREAKERS ARE UP AGAINST THE WHITE TIGERS' TEAM. SO, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET IT RIP!" Jazzman announced over his microphone.  
  
First match, Max against Gary.  
  
Max won the first round pretty easily, with the help of his reawakened powers.  
  
Second match, Kai against Lee.  
  
It was a tough battle, ending with a draw.  
  
Third match, Ami versus Mariah.  
  
Slipping her hand away from Ray, Ami raised her transformation glove and shouted, "Cosmic Mercury Power, Make-Up."  
  
In a flash, Cosmic Sailor Mercury appeared. Taking her blade, she stepped into the ring.  
  
Both blades were launched, clashing with each other.  
  
"So, the traitoress has reappeared." Mariah smirked.  
  
Cosmic Sailor Mercury raised an eyebrow, "Traitoress? To whom? The tribe or you?"  
  
"Both. You stole Ray away from me. And I bet it was you who told Rei to leave the village." Mariah accused.  
  
"Let me get 2 things straight, Mariah. First, Ray left the village on his account. I never told him to. Second, there was never anything between the both of you. Ray had told me before that he only treated you like a younger sister. Besides, I wasn't the one who pushed the Chosen off the mountain." Cosmic Sailor Mercury stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Galux, Cat Scratch."  
  
"Wrong move, Mariah. Articuno, Ice Entrapment."  
  
"What?"  
  
Galux was forced back into its bit, the ice cage tightening around the blade.  
  
Cosmic Sailor Mercury smirked, "As you can see, no one bit beast can ever force its way out." Meanwhile, Mariah's blade was slowing down.  
  
"Time to finish this. Articuno, you know what to do."  
  
The ice-blue blade was suddenly in the air. "Articuno, Mercury Ice Cyclone."  
  
The blade landed right on top of Mariah's blade, shattering the ice cage. Then, a gale of ice-cold winds blew in the battle dish, forming a massive cyclone. Mariah's blade was turned the opposite direction. Then, it shattered into dust.  
  
Mariah was devastated. "Like I said before Mariah, I will pay you back double for what you caused me. Just be lucky that I decided to spare the mountain cat you call a bit-beast." Cosmic Sailor Mercury replied, icily.  
  
Turning towards her teammates, Cosmic Sailor Mercury walked back. Ray looked at her, in shock. "Ami, why did you do that?" he asked.  
  
"She deserved it. If pushing me off the mountain isn't enough, she tried to steal my transformation pen. You know pretty well that Mercurians hold their grudges for a very long time. She's pretty lucky I decided to spare that cat she calls a bit-beast." Cosmic Sailor Mercury finished and walked away from the team.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
SailorStar9: Err . . .I think I was a bit too harsh on Mariah, shattering her blade and all. * sheepish face *  
  
Muses: nods in agreement.  
  
Ray: *whispers to Tyson* Remind me NEVER to piss your cousin off. 


	12. Chapter 11

SailorStar9: Another chapter. Warning, Serena-and-Mariah-bashing.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the anime. Beybalde and Sailor Moon belongs to their respective owners. X-men belongs to Marvel Comics.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Ami's Power Up  
  
Cosmic Sailor Mercury headed towards the hallway.  
  
Sailor Pluto appeared before her, Rini tagging along.  
  
Cosmic Sailor Mercury raised an eyebrow at the Time senshi, wondering why Rini was with her.  
  
Sailor Pluto detransformed, and explained to her that the inners want her back.  
  
"Why? Did they just figure out that they needed my strategies or is it because I am now much more powerful than they are?" Cosmic Sailor Mercury accused.  
  
"Mercury . . ." Setsuna chided the pissed off senshi.  
  
"Pluto, I'm saying this once and I'm not saying it again. I am NOT going back." Mercury shot back.  
  
Walking past the 2 surprised senshi, Mercury turned her back and said, "And, Rini, tell that pathetic parents of yours, they are getting the Mercurian Crystal over my dead body."  
  
With that, she strolled off.  
  
Teleporting back to her hotel room, Ami smirked and said, "If Serena wants power, then, its power she gets." Writing a note to state that she would be fine, Ami zapped herself to the core of her mother planet. Focusing on the matter at hand, she summoned the M'Kraan Crystal out of the planet's core. The gem glittered in mid-air.  
  
"Who dares summon the immense power of the M'Kraan Crystal and awaken me from my eternal slumber?' The Phoenix questioned.  
  
The Mercurian princess knelt down, and replied, "It is I, the 13th crown princess of Mercury."  
  
The firebird looked down at the ice princess and noted that she radiated a pure light that it had not seen in centuries.  
  
"Arise, princess. I believe you know about the conditions of reviving me." The Phoenix replied.  
  
Princess Mercury nodded.  
  
The fire entity then surrounded the ice princess in a tornado of flames. Princess Mercury was risen in the air, as she allowed the entity to see through her mind and soul.  
  
A few minutes later, the Phoenix reappeared in front of the ice princess.  
  
"I have seen your soul, princess and I deem you worthy of becoming my next mistress. You process the purest heart, soul and mind I have ever seen, even after what you have been through. Use my powers wisely, princess, or pay the ultimate price." The Phoenix warned. Then, it went back to the Crystal. The crystal floated into the broach Mercury had.  
  
Ami smirked, "Eat your heart out, Serena. I've succeeded when you haven't."  
  
Teleporting to the Sailor Senshi dimension, Sailor Mercury was not surprised to see that the traitors who had kicked her out in the first place in the Mars' shrine.  
  
The inners were much surprised to see their ex-comrade standing in front of them.  
  
Rei remarked, "I sense you have increased your powers again, Mercury."  
  
Mercury nodded, "Indeed I have."  
  
Serena smirked and said, "Hand over the M'Kraan Crystal, Mercury."  
  
Tossing the gem to the Moon hime, Mercury handed the crystal to her, snickering inwardly.  
  
Serena grinned, this was too easy. Now, she has one of the most powerful crystals in the entire universe in her possession.  
  
Then, she yelped, the crystal had scorched her.  
  
The gem then floated back to its rightful mistress's hands. The Phoenix had appeared in its full glory in front of the inner senshi.  
  
Turning to the Moon princess, the fire entity replied, "I've seen your soul, Moon princess. You crave for power. You heart isn't as pure as Mercury's. Therefore, you have no control over me. Having the Silver Crystal wasn't enough for you, you had to have both the Mercurian and the M'Kraan crystals in your possession. Looks like the Moonlings haven't changed a bit."  
  
Turning to the rest of the senshi, the Phoenix replied, "I've seen your jealously and hatred shine in your eyes, Princesses of Thunder and Fire. And as for Princess Venus, you are as untrustworthy as your cousin. And for that, my mistress will never forgive you for your treachery."  
  
Then, it disappeared into the gem, and floated back into Mercury's broach.  
  
Turning to Mina, Mercury replied, "Now, you see why I feel that being the first to die isn't a bad thing. For one, I don't have to bare the pain of watching you guys die in front of me. Secondly, being the first to die, I keep my innocence."  
  
Looking up, Ami shouted, "Pluto, Time Gates. And bring Uranus and Neptune with you. I know they want to see their younger brothers."  
  
The Time senshi nodded, and sent the Mercurian princess back.  
  
@@@@ Meanwhile in Kenny's room @@@@  
  
The Mercurian prince was panicking at his sister's sudden disappearance.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Raising a brow that his love's brother, Ray requested, "Max, clam your lover down."  
  
Ami chuckled, "Onii-chan, I've only been gone for a couple of hours. You are getting seriously over-paranoid. Max, Tyson, someone's here to see you 2."  
  
Everyone's eye snapped up at the voice.  
  
Ami shook her head and gently landed on the ground, Haruka and Michiru stepping behind her.  
  
Tyson and Max's eyes widened, "Sis!" they cried, hugging their elder siblings.  
  
/Onii-chan, are you ready? We have to combine the crystal by tonight. / Ami said to Kenny via their sibling bond.  
  
/Ready when you are. But why today? / he questioned.  
  
Ami let out a mental sigh, /Onii-chan, if you have been following up with your astrology, today is the day when Mercury is the nearest to the Earth. This means our powers are at its peak. Therefore, it is easier for us to combine it today. /  
  
Kenny nodded at his twin in understanding.  
  
/Meet me at the rooftop after dinner. I wouldn't want the other 2 to know about this. / Ami requested.  
  
Then, the team split up and returned to their respective rooms.  
  
@@@@ In Ami and Ray's room @@@@  
  
Shutting the door behind them, Ami flopped onto her bed, exhausted.  
  
Nuzzling his fiancée, Ray asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Both Kai's and your sister. I thought the ones who betrayed me were Serenity and Venus, guess I was wrong." Ami replied, hugging him.  
  
"Hmm. . . I guess Endymion's influence is still affecting them." Ray replied, gently consoling his fiancée.  
  
"I guess so." Ami sighed, settling her head on his chest.  
  
Tilting her head towards him, Ray gently kissed Ami right on the lips. Ami happily responded, her arms circling his neck. Pulling her down to him, Ray landed on the bed on his back, Ami on top of him. Ray then pressed his tongue onto Ami's lips, demanding entrance. Ami gladly opened her lips, allowing Ray to enter her mouth. The 2 of them moaned gently, their lips doing all the talking.  
  
Breaking of for air, Ami rested her head on Ray's chest, she muttered, "I love you, Thunder."  
  
Circling her right breast with his fingers, Ray replied, "I love you too, my little icicle."  
  
Getting up, Ray asked, "What the heck were you trying to do, Ames? Destroying Mariah's blade?'  
  
Ami rolled her eyes, "Tell me if she doesn't deserve it. First , she pushed me off the mountain. Then, she tried to take my transformation broach. You know the tribal rules, Ray. Attempted murder on the Chosen One is punishable by death. And I quote from Mariah, 'You deserve to die, bitch. You were the third party between Ray and me. And besides, the sacred power of Mercury should go to me, not the tramp our scout picked up years ago.' Then, she reached out for my broach, 'I believe this belongs to me.' She would have taken the broach if the root I was holding on did not snap. Mariah did not even try looking for me after I fell. It was a good thing though, Lugia saved me." She finished, ignoring the surprised face of her fiancé.  
  
"SHE DID WHAT?" he exclaimed  
  
Ami chuckled, "Down, Tiger. As you can see, I'm perfectly alright."  
  
"I give up." Ray sighed.  
  
"Enough about me. I visited the senshi's dimension a couple of hours back. Serena is just as power-hungry as ever. Back at the Silver Millennium, she always flaunts her authority around. Heck, she flirts with every guy at balls."  
  
Ray smiled, "I remembered how ticked off you got when she started to put the moves on me. I never knew you were territorial." He teased.  
  
Ami smirked, "Now you know." Then, pulling him down to her, their lips joined together in another kiss.  
  
Ami caressed his face and neck while their tongues played together. Ray wasn't getting behind, as he ruffled her hair and moved over her. The mood was quickly changing, and they were getting closer and closer to the point where there was no return . Ami's skin was like satin under his fingers; her hair like soft tendrils of moonlight; her lips like wind and fire. Ray's back was muscular, and she felt as his muscles moved under his T- shirt while he slowly moved from side to side. His hair was so exquisite to run her hands into. His hands were going lower and lower, almost reaching its ultimate goal at her chest.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted them. Muttering curses at the intrusion, Ray got up to open the door. Ami felt him stiffened at the person standing at the door. Getting up, she went to the door and saw Mariah at their doorstep. Ami frowned at the pink-haired Whiter Tiger, "You are not welcome here, Mariah, get out." she replied, icily.  
  
"The one who shouldn't be here is you witch." Mariah countered.  
  
Ami's aura skyrocketed. "Stay. Out. Of. This." she warned Ray. He simply nodded. Raising her hand, a shard of ice appeared on Ami's hand. Within a blink of an eye, she fired the ice shard at Mariah, missing her by only a mere couple of millimeters. "Take that as a warning, baka. Next time, I wouldn't miss."  
  
Mariah meekly nodded and backed off.  
  
"Man, remind me NEVER to tick you off." Ray commented.  
  
Ami smiled, "You know you can never tick me off, no matter how hard you tried."  
  
Ray nodded, "True."  
  
He smirked and continued, "So, where were we?"  
  
Ami smacked him on the head with a pillow, "Hentai."  
  
@@@@ After dinner @@@@  
  
Ami had just finished her meal. Eying her twin, the 2 of them nodded silently. Excusing themselves from the table, Kenny and Ami went back to their rooms to prepare. Getting her bit beasts out, Ami summoned the 4 guardians. Realizing what their princess wanted to do, the 4 ice beasts disappeared onto the rooftop, awaiting for further instructions.  
  
Ami slipped onto the rooftop, only to find Kenny was already there.  
  
Giving each other the silent nod, the 2 twins transformed into their royal forms. Willing both their halves of the Mercurian crystal out, the both of them concentrated to forge the crystal to its original form. To reduce their use of magic, Ami had willed the M'Kraan crystal to help them. The firebird had then surrounded the ice royals in a spiral of fire.  
  
The core of the crystal melted under the heat generated by the Phoenix. Slowly, the crystal was molted back into its former shape. In the meantime, both Ami's and Kenny's auras flickered. Lugia watched in horror as the 2 twins tried to stay suspended in the air. Then, he commanded Pegasus and Articuno to get the Jupiterian and Neptunian princes.  
  
Max and Ray had arrived just in time to see the Mercurian Staff appear in Ami's hand. The M'Kraan crystal had floated from Ami broach and landed right on top of the staff. Then, the staff changed. Solidified blue fire crystals surrounded the staff handle, making the staff much more powerful than before.  
  
Then, the 2 collapsed, right into the arms of their beloved. Sighing, the 2 princes took the exhausted twins back into their rooms.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
SailorStar9: Hope I didn't bash Serena and Mariah too much. Tell me, people, if I need to refrain from more Serena-and-Mariah bashing or should I do more. Please read and review, with a cherry on top. * blinks puppy-dog eyes*  
  
SailorStar9: And I am looking for a music midi from Card Captor Sakura. Remember the episode Sakura captured the Snow card and Syaoran comforts her about her lost watch? I am looking for the music they played during that few minutes. If anyone knows what title the music was, please state it in your review. 


	13. Chapter 12 LEMON!

SailorStar9: Finally a TyKa moment. Chapter 12. A lemon between Ami and Ray. So, kiddies, STAY AWAY. Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
SailorStar9: * hands Kai the disclaimer board*  
  
Kai: *grumbles but holds the disclaimer board anyway*  
  
Disclaimers: SailorStar9 doesn't own any of the anime mentioned.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Lemon, lemon, lemon  
  
Tyson raised an eyebrow when he saw Ray and Max dash upstairs. He had felt Ami's and Kenny's auras flicker. He was about to stand up and go after them, when Kai stopped him. Placing a hand on Tyson's shoulder, Kai shook his head. Tyson was about to protest when Kai shut him up by sealing his lips in a kiss. Startled, Tyson could only moan in the kiss. Breaking off, Kai dragged Tyson back to their room before anyone else saw them.  
  
Back in their room, Kai had informed Tyson that he would be taking a shower. Tyson heard the water run and turned his back to face the window. Admiring the stars, Tyson did not sense that Kai had stepped out of the shower. Sneaking behind his storm prince, Kai wrapped his arms around Tyson's waist. Tyson almost jumped out of Kai's arms when he felt the unexpected touch. Turning to the fire prince, Tyson smiled at the former ice-cold team captain. Blue clashed with crimson when the 2 ex-enemies glanced at each other lovingly. Pulling Tyson up, Kai kissed him again and whispered in his ear, "Ashiteru, my dragon." "Love you too, my phoenix." Tyson whispered back, glad to be back in his love's arms.  
  
Then, Tyson frowned. "What's wrong?" Kai asked tenderly. Tyson simply shook his head, "Nothing, it's just that your arm-bands are making me uncomfortable." Tyson replied, attempting to wiggle out of Kai's grasp. Kai had simply removed his arms around Tyson and slipped the metal bands off. The newly exposed skin was fairer than rest of his arms, showing that it was not exposed to the sun as it should. Encircling Tyson once again, Kai had brought him back to the bed and laid him down.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
@@@@ Half and hour later @@@@  
  
Ami had woken up on her side of the queen-sized bed. Nursing her headache, she looked around and found that Ray was not in bed. Squinting her eyes in the darkness, she looked around the room and found a lone figure sitting by the window. Ray was admiring the stars when he felt Ami slip her arms around his bare waist. Turning his head to the blue-haired girl, Ray smiled. "So, how's Kenny?" she asked. "Last time I saw him, Max was taking care of him." Ray replied. Standing up, he wrapped his arms around her. He was about to kiss her when Ami stepped back. Ray muttered a protest. Ami just shook her head in amusement. Whispering in his ear, she said, "I'll get changed."  
  
Then, she stepped into the bathroom after taking down her nightgown from the closet. Slipping on her nightgown, Ami stepped out, shivering from the cold air. Ray gulped when he saw Ami in her nightgown. It was really turning him on. It was a spaghetti dress that went down to her thighs. It was so low-cut that he could see her chest. The cotton dress was simple, yet it hung about her curves suggestively. Ray blushed and looked down, suddenly finding the floor more interesting. Ami blinked, amused. Shaking her head, she went up to him and gently planted a kiss on his lips. "See anything you like?" she teased. Ray opened and closed his mouth, gulping like an idiot. Ami sighed mentally and stepped forward to kiss him. Ray moaned in the kiss as he felt jolts of static electricity phase through him when Ami's skin met his. Breaking off, the 2 had heard moaning and groaning coming from the next room (Kai and Tyson's room, by the way). Raising an eyebrow at him, Ami replied, "Those 2 are at IT, huh?" Ray nodded and blushed. He knew Kai and Tyson were the more forward couple among the 3 couples. "Think Kenny and Max are doing IT as well?" Ray teased. Ami laughed, "Knowing my brother, no. besides, I don't think they would do IT at this point of their relationship." Then, Ami purred, " But I think we should." Ray blinked twice before blushing. "Besides, it isn't as if we haven't done it before." Ray blushed as he remembered that fateful night, 5000 years ago, when they surrendered to each other.  
  
Resealing his lips in another kiss, Ami rewrapped her arms around Ray's bare back, her fingers trailing down his backbone. Ray shivered as his hands roamed around Ami's back as well. Resting his hands on Ami's shoulders, , Ray proceeded to ease the straps off. The cotton slipped easily downward from her arms. Without breaking the kiss, Ami dropped her arms around Ray, allowing the straps to fall completely off. The dress pooled around her hips, exposing her torso. Pulling her bare body against his, Ray gasped at the electricity that passed through him when their skin met. Stroking her breast, Ray earned a moan from Ami, her eyes closed with the pleasure she felt. Encouraged, Ray disguised his free hand's movements with another deep kiss. Meanwhile, his free hand slipped down Ami's flat belly and up between her legs. Pausing at her entrance, Ray slowly fingered Ami's petals. Ami moaned, breaking off the kiss. Then without warning, Ray plunged his finger into her. Ami's head snapped back as she moaned loudly. Then, Ray withdrew his finger, causing Ami to moan in protest.  
  
Shaking his head at her, amused, Ray cradled Ami's backside and lowered her onto the bed. Planting butterfly kisses down from her throat, Ray avoided her breasts teasingly. Trailing more light kisses down her body, Ray had pushed the rest of Ami's nightgown off her, onto the floor. Reaching his final destination, Ray slipped his tongue into Ami's flower. Ami's head snapped back as she moaned aloud. Ray's tongue flickered around her lower lips. Finding her pleasure core, Ray stroked her pearl with his tongue. Sliding his tongue deeper into her, Ray tasted his blue-haired fiancée. Ami groaned loudly when his tongue hit her pleasure core. "Ray . . ."she moaned, her hips moving against him. Rubbing her clit, Ray got more moans from the girl on the bed. Finally, Ami could not take it anymore. With a loud cry, her head snapped back as the waves crashed upon her, sending her nectar into his mouth.  
  
Ray smiled as he drank her. She tasted so sweet, innocent and pure. Sliding himself back over her, Ray kissed Ami deeply, allowing her to taste herself in his mouth. Ami moaned when she felt Ray's erection was pressed harshly against her thigh. "A bit impatient, are we?" she teased. Ray shrugged, "You caused it."  
  
Then, looking into her eyes, Ray asked, "Are you sure about this Ames? I could get you pregnant, you know. And after what happened . . ." Ami smiled and nodded, "Ray, I'm ready for anything. Even children." she replied, caressing his cheek. "But . . ." Silencing him with a finger on his lips, Ami shook her head.  
  
Ray nodded at her reassurance and kissed her. Ami slipped her hands down his back. Stopping at the elastic at the edge of his pants, Ami pushed the last piece of clothing off him. Ray shivered when his erection hit the cold air.  
  
Smirking, Ami had taken that second of distraction and pinned Ray onto the bed. "My turn." she whispered into his ear. Ray promptly blushed. Trailing light kisses on his chest, Ami slipped her hands down his flat stomach. Ray growled in pleasure when Ami's teeth nipped his nipple. Swirling her tongue around his erect nipple, Ami's hand had clasped around Ray's erection, causing him to bite back a groan in pleasure. Ami went up and captured Ray's lips in a kiss as her hand continued traveling up and down his erection. Ray's eyes teared in pain and pleasure as Ami continued torturing him. He was about to explode when Ami stopped.  
  
Wiping his tears away, Ami purred, "Ray, take me." Flipping her over, Ray positioned himself to enter her, his tip pressed against her entrance. Mentally crossing his fingers, Ray entered her. Ray moaned when he entered Ami's warmth. She was hot and tight, but she fitted him perfectly, neither too loose nor too tight. Burying his head on her shoulder, Ray groaned in pleasure when he felt her juices gush around him. Ami's hands had tightened around the bed sheets when Ray entered her. She felt as if she was finally completed, her hot glove surrounding him, encasing Ray in a cocoon of heat.  
  
Pushing in deeper, Ray was not surprised when he did not feel any barrier. Looking down, he saw Ami's sad face. Knowing that she still blamed herself for not keeping her virginity, Ray gently cupped Ami's face and turned her to face him. "Like I said before, love, I don't really care if you are a virgin or not. The fact that I love you for what you are remains." he ensured her huskily. Ami brightened up at the simple declaration. Pulling Ray down to her, Ami kissed him deeply, her slender legs wrapped around his waist. The 2 lovers winced at the pleasure scream emitting from the next room that sounded like Tyson. Sweatdropping slightly, Ami commented, "Guess we better keep it down." Ray nodded in agreement.  
  
Ami's walls tightened unconsciously around Ray as he entered deeper. Ray growled in pleasure when he felt Ami's walls were tightening around him wildly. Ami's back ached off the bed as she wailed, "Ray . . . Please . . . . Harder." she pleaded. Granting her request, Ray thrust into her harder and faster. Then, Ami screamed when her orgasm came.  
  
Breathing hard, Ray was about to withdraw when Ami's legs tightened around his waist. Looking at her still lustful face, Ray reentered her. Kissing her as he continued thrusting deep into her, Ray had unknowingly brushed his erection against Ami's core of pleasure. Ami's eyes snapped open at the unexpected slaught of pleasure. Breaking the kiss, Ami moaned at the heavenly friction of his member against her clit. Before long, Ami screamed when she climaxed the second time.  
  
Ray knew he could not last any longer. So, making his last shaking but still hard thrusts, Ray came, his seed gushing into Ami's vagina. The intensity was so mind-blowing that he let out a roar of pleasure, before clamping his mouth onto Ami's neck. Ami gasped when Ray bit her. His teeth had sunk hard enough to leave a permanent mark, but not deep enough to draw blood. That all, pushed Ami over the edge as she climaxed for the third time.  
  
Collapsing on top of Ami, exhausted, Ray rolled over to his side of the bed, his limp member slipping easily out of Ami. Snuggling against his chest, Ami took in the scent of their lovemaking. "Worn you out, did I?" she teased. Draping a possessive arm around her, Ray replied, "You could say that." Reaching down, Ray pulled the blanket over them, before drifting off to dreamland. Nestling her head on his chest, Ami dozed off.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
SailorStar9: * hangs head in shame* Very short.  
  
Ray and Ami: * re-reads the chapter and blushes like there is not tomorrow*  
  
Kai: * unfazed*  
  
Tyson: * twitches eyebrow*  
  
Max: * blinks and faints*  
  
Kenny: * twitches both eyebrows*  
  
Tyson and Kenny chases after Ray.  
  
Everyone else: * sweatdrops*  
  
Half an hour later . . .  
  
Tyson and Kenny: * still chasing after Ray*  
  
Ami: * sighs and drags her fiancé off through a back door*  
  
Kai: * kisses Tyson in an attempt to clam to the storm prince down*  
  
Max: * reawakens and starts making out with Kenny*  
  
SailorStar9: *slaps hand on forehead before walking out, leaving her muses to do whatever they want.* 


	14. Chapter 13

SailorStar9: * sweatdrops* A tie between more bashings and no bashings. *Hungs head on hand* What do I do?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, Sailor Moon and Princess Stara and the Jewel Riders.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Battle with Voltaire  
  
@@@@ Dream sequence @@@@  
  
We see a 4-year-old Ami being dragged into a hallway after a supposed failure in a Beyblade match against someone. Then, she was continued being dragged into a dungeon of some sort. After being tossed into a cell, the guard locked the gate behind him, leaving the little girl in total darkness. Then, when he was gone, 5 pairs of lustful eyes stared at her. Ami gulped nervously and backed against the wall. 5 soldiers, obviously sex- derived, stepped out into the moonlight. Ami's eyes widened in fear. Before she knew it, her clothes were ripped apart, leaving her naked. Ami barely had the time to scream when they descended on her.  
  
A couple of hours later, the deed was done and the soldiers fell asleep, leaving behind a sobbing Ami against the wall.  
  
@@@@ End of dream sequence @@@@  
  
Ami woke up, sweat dripping down her forehead. "Why, why did that dream can back and haunt me again?" she wondered. Looking down, Ami gently smiled at her sleeping fiancé. Brushing back his frontal bangs, Ami regarded the dream once again. Slipping out of bed, Ami redressed and took out her Mercurian book. Opening the seal, she took out the Cards.  
  
"Mistress, why do you call upon us at this moment?" the Light card questioned.  
  
Ami smiled mentally at the hikari card. "My friends, I need you right now to tell me about this dream I had just now."  
  
The card nodded silently, giving its consent.  
  
"We will try our best, mistress." the card assured her.  
  
"Thank you." Ami mentally responded back.  
  
Ami shuffled the cards with her left hand. Then, she uses her left hand to make 3 parts. After she did this, she used her left hand to stack them, making a diamond-shaped set up with the cards - 3 in the middle row, 2 in the 2nd and 4th rows, and one at the top and bottom. She arranged the rest of the cards, starting from the top and then moving down and to the left. Then, she closed her eyes. After chanting the incantation, Ami's eyes widened at the revelation the cards made. "No, it can't be." she muttered. "He can't be back."  
  
"We're sorry, mistress. It seems that your nightmare is reliving itself all over again." the Light card comforted the distressed Mercurian princess.  
  
"Ames? What's wrong?" Ray had gotten up, looking groggily at the lone figure at the window. Wrapping his arms around her, Ray felt Ami stiffen. Glancing down at the card display before him, Ray gasped. "So, he's back, huh?' he questioned softly. Ami nodded. Turning to Ray, Ami plastered on a smile, "You do realize you're still naked, right?" she teased. Ray blushed and immediately let go of her. Scooping up his clothes, he went into the bathroom to change.  
  
@@@@ The next day @@@@  
  
The entire team had the whole day off, since they had already entered the finals after their win the previous day. At breakfast, Tyson had glared accusingly at Ray. "The both of you were doing IT last night, won't you?" Ray blushed and nodded. Ami shrugged, "I wasn't the only one, cousin. Besides, I wasn't the one screaming so loud that the whole of Russia could be woken up." Tyson glared back at Ami, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Kai snickered, remembering how Tyson had screamed in pleasure last night. The other 3 members of the team blinked, thinking, how in the heavens did Ami make a comeback like that?  
  
Turning on a serious face, Ami turned to Kai. "Kai, he's back." she stated with a straight face. "He?" Kai questioned. Ami shot him a you-know-who look. Kai's eyes widened, "No way. I thought he was given life imprisonment." Ami shook her head, "Apparently, he found a way to escape. Now, he's after me again." The rest of the team, with the exception of Ray, gasped. Voltaire was back, and he was after one of the most powerful warriors in the universe. "So, what are we doing to do about it?" Tyson asked. 4 bumps appeared on his head a second later, for stating the obvious question.  
  
Chucking silently at the sight of Tyson nursing his wounds, Ami replied, "I'm the one he is after. Therefore, I will be the one to deal with him, personally." Standing up, Ami said, "I know where he is, so don't follow me. I'm going to do this my way." Ray stood up along with her. Grabbing her wrist, Ray pulled Ami towards him. "Let me go with you, Ames. You know you can't do this alone." he said. Ami shook her head. Caressing his cheek, she replied, "I know what I'm doing. I'm that one he wants. I simply can't let anyone of you to get involved in this." Kissing him gently, Ami mouthed, "Forgive me." With that, she strolled off, leaving an open-mouthed, but very worried Ray behind. The rest of the team merely nodded, completely trusting her to deal with this once and for all.  
  
Walking to nearby forest, Ami came to a cluster of trees. Raising her transformation glove, she said, "Traveling trees, I request you to take me to the person called Voltaire Hiwatari." The four trees glowed a magic shine. "We recognize the Mercurian symbol. We will do as you wish, Princess of Mercury." their voices boomed. A portal gate opened in front of her. Ami henshined into Universal Sailor Mercury and stepped into the portal.  
  
The portal reopened on the other side and Universal Sailor Mercury stepped out. Wincing at the familiar place, Universal Sailor Mercury sighed, why did she have to arrive here, out of all places. Tapping on her earring, her visor appeared and she scanned the area.  
  
A shadow whizzed behind her and Universal Sailor Mercury went on the defensive. Cursing herself for not bringing her cards, Universal Sailor Mercury knew she could only rely on her upgraded powers to help her. Forming a diamond with her arms above her head, she shouted, " Mercury . . . Reveal!" A ball of blue light shot into the air, surrounding the area in mist. The intruder was immediately brought in front of her. Universal Sailor Mercury frowned. The solitude looked very familiar.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't our little escape artist 10 years ago." Boris truanted.  
  
Universal Sailor Mercury smirked, "Long time no see, Boris. I see you are still Voltaire's lackey."  
  
"Enough talk, come with me peacefully or else." Boris warned.  
  
"Or else what, Boris? You forget that I'm the one with magic around here." Universal Sailor Mercury truanted.  
  
"Says who." Boris quirked an eyebrow, before transforming into Jadeite.  
  
"I see Beryl has unfrozen you." Universal Sailor Mercury stated.  
  
"Yes, she has, under the requests of King Endymion." Jadeite replied.  
  
"Please be reminded that I'm in my Universal form right now, Jadeite." Universal Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"And I also have a power up, Mercury, just for your information."  
  
Throwing a random dark energy ball at the scout, Jadeite was surprised to see that Mercury had easily dodged the attack. Her reflexes, as quick as lightning, had him stunned for a moment. Taking the advantage, Mercury slipped behind Jadeite without him knowing. "You know, even with your power- up, you're still as pathetic as before." she whispered into his ear. Jadeite's head snapped back at the voice. In the meantime, Mercury powered up a light ball in her hand.  
  
Then, she forced the ball into Jadeite. Jadeite screamed in pain when the ball entered him. "Go back to your master, Jadeite. You are not worth my time." Mercury told him icily. Jadeite struggled back to the Dark world in pain. Jadeite exploded in a flash of light even before he reached the gates of Darkness, leaving behind a human shell known otherwise as Boris. Mercury smirked, the ball of light was designed specifically to destroy any evildoers once it entered their bodies, killing them from the inside.  
  
Scanning her surroundings, Mercury detected another disturbance. An entire troop of youma soldiers were heading towards her. Frowning, Mercury realized that Jadeite had called upon them before he left. Muttering curses in ancient Mercurian, Mercury readied herself for battle.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Tsunami!" It is an upgrade from her Mercury Aqua Mirage attack and it is more powerful. The first 2 waves of youmas were destroyed. However, the youmas kept coming. "Shine Blizzard Illusion" this is another upgrade from her Shine Snow Illusion (manga by the way). Shards of ices dashed towards the youmas, pinning most of them to the walls, killing some of them along the way. "Grr. . . This is ruining my reputation." Mercury growled. Deciding to use one of her most powerful attack, Mercury formed the Mercurian harp upon her hand. Shutting her eyes, Mercury played a haunting song. The youmas froze, unable to move. The song tempo started to increase in speed. Then, all of a sudden, Mercury snapped her eyes open, sending a massive number of icicle arrows at the youmas. Each one of the arrows hit its target right on, dispelling every single youma out of existence.  
  
Kneeling down on one knee, Mercury panted slightly. The previous attack had taken quite a lot out of her. Gritting her teeth, she stood up, determined to find Voltaire and to end this. She did not have to look, for Voltaire had appeared before her, his soulless eyes boring into the scout of ice. Mercury frowned, this was the one single man who caused her the heartache she suffered when she was little.  
  
"You've finally returned to my side, my ice princess. Come with me and we will rule the world together."  
  
Mercury scoffed, "And what makes you think I will, Voltaire, or shall I say, Diamond."  
  
Voltaire smirked, before transforming into Diamond. "Very smart, Mercury. Your senses are as sharp as they say."  
  
"I know what your intentions are, Diamond. You were obsessed with Serenity, not because of her beauty, but because of her power. You figured that once you have converted the most powerful senshi, you could use her powers to plunge the entire universe in darkness. And now, you found out that I'm the most powerful senshi, not Serenity." Mercury said.  
  
"Right again, Mercury. And I also know that if it weren't for that underhand attack the First Moon King cast at your grandfather, you would have become the Moon Princess, instead of that pathetic Serena. Join me, and we will have our revenge on the ditzy girl you call the Moon hime." Diamond encouraged her.  
  
"How about, over my dead body, Diamond. I know the inners were already converted by Endymion. Therefore, there is no point in 'having me take revenge on Serenity.' Enough talk, Diamond, let's battle."  
  
"I really hate to see that it has to end in this manner. Since you want a fight, I'll give you one."  
  
Poised to attack, both opponents faced each other.  
  
Firing a lightning bolt at Mercury, Diamond blinks in surprise when he saw the attack hitting the ground, missing Mercury completely. Growling in frustration, Diamond looked around to find the missing senshi.  
  
"Mercury." Mercury pulled her arm behind her. A blob of ice/water formed in her hand. "Ice." Thrusting the water/ice ball at Diamond's back, a dragon's head appeared in the front of the ball. "Dragon!" The dragon of ice spiraled toward Diamond, freezing him on immediate contact. Struggling to break free, Diamond heard a "Mercury Aqua Tsunami!"  
  
Freed from the ice, he was slammed into the wall. Wiping blood off his lips, Diamond complimented, "Not bad. Now I see that the inners made a terrible mistake in thinking that you were the weakest senshi. Nobody has ever been able to dodge my attack and fire 2 attacks without me knowing. I must comment you. You are fast. Looks like you've inherited Hermes' speed as well."  
  
"As Universal Sailor Mercury, my powers have exceeded those of Neptune's. Furthermore, in this form, I have a few finishing attacks on my own." Mercury informed Diamond.  
  
Shutting her eyes, Mercury chanted a incantation, clasping her hands in front of her chest.  
  
"Protectors of the Milky Way, lend me your aid."  
  
A silver white aura surrounded her.  
  
"I, the crown princess and elemental scout of Mercury requests this."  
  
A gale of wind blew towards Diamond, rendering him motionless.  
  
"Help to vanquish the evil inside of the person before me. I, Sailor Mercury, beg for this."  
  
Then, her head was tilted back. A pure blue light beam shot up into the sky from her tiara jem. Mercury was lifted in the air, as if in a trance. A scepter appeared in her hand. Whirling the scepter around herself, Universal Sailor Mercury shouted, "Shabon Healing!"  
  
A mist of water glittered over Diamond, its healing powers starting to take effect. Diamond screamed in pain as the evil and darkness that had overtaken him begun to dispel. Soon after, Diamond collapsed on all fours on the ground, panting. Mercury landed gently on the floor, breaking out of her trance in the process. Glancing from the new scepter in her hand to the reformed Diamond, Mercury smiled. Kneeling down beside Diamond, Mercury asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
Diamond looked up at the ice-blue suited scout and nodded. "You'd better go. Endymion will kill me once he finds out that I've been cured." Diamond warned the scout. Mercury shook her head, "I'm not leaving." Diamond argued back, "I'm willing to face the music and whatever Endymion throws at me. Now, GO!" Forming a teleportation ball of energy in his hand, Diamond blasted Mercury back through the portal, landing her in the cluster of Traveling Trees.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************  
  
SailorStar9: Like I mentioned before, please read and review. 


	15. Chapter 14: Hotaru arrives

SailorStar9: * sweatdrops and mutters curses at FFN* If you people have been wondering where the heck is this fic, FFN took it down for reasons unkown to me. Chapter 14, quite some time since I've updated.  
  
Where we left off last time . . . . Mercury destroyed Jadeite and healed Diamond. Then, Diamond had blasted her back to the traveling trees.  
  
Disclaimers: SailorStar9 doesn't own any of the anime in this fic.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The new arrival  
  
Mercury stood up and dusted herself. Tapping on her tiara, she detransformed. Sighing, Ami was about to walk back to the hotel, when, suddenly, a book fell onto her hands. Looking down, Ami gasped when she saw that it was a diary, written in Ancient Mercurian. From the looks of it, it was plain obvious that it was her grandfather's. Putting the book into her subspace pocket, Ami headed back to the hotel.  
  
@@@@ Meanwhile @@@@  
  
Kenny was panicking when Ami had not appeared for the last hour. (The authoress says, " This is definitely the very over-paranoid brother.) Everyone else sweatdropped, nevertheless, although it was quite usual for Kenny to be worried over something, even if it was something trivia.. Just then, Ami came in, slumping onto a chair, obviously exhausted. Everyone looked at her, concerned.  
  
Giving her some time to rest, the rest of the team had gathered around her. Bombarding her with questions, it was Kai's question that eventually got through to her. "So, how was it?" he asked.  
  
Ami looked at her surrogate brother and shook her head. "Gomen ne, Kai, I couldn't save both of them. Jadeite and Diamond crushed their souls after taking over their bodies. I killed Jadeite off and healed Diamond, but Boris and Voltaire will never be back." she whispered. At the mention of the old enemies of the senshi, everyone gasped.  
  
/ Ami, we need to talk./  
  
\ Got you, Pluto. Where?\  
  
/ Balcony./  
  
Ami nodded silently. "Sorry, guys, I have a meeting with Pluto." she said, standing up.  
  
Everyone nodded, the Time guardian has always been the secretive scout and they knew better than to interfere with the evasive meetings she had with the senshi.  
  
@@@@ On the balcony @@@@  
  
"So, Pluto, what's up?" Ami asked.  
  
"One word, Saturn." the Time senshi replied.  
  
"Hotaru?"  
  
Sailor Pluto nodded.  
  
"You should know how powerful she is. We can't let Endymion get her, once he does, there will be no fighting chance."  
  
Ami nodded, she knew how powerful the Death scout can be. "So, what do you propose?"  
  
Pluto smiled, "Hotaru would be staying here with you and the rest of the planetary princes."  
  
Ami blinked, hard, "Okay . . ."  
  
Sighing, she replied, "Guess I'll have to inform them of this unfortunate cliché."  
  
Pluto nodded, before replying, "Hotaru should have her own blade when she arrives. So, don't worry of giving her one."  
  
Ami nodded, agreeing. Then, the Time Guardian disappeared. Just then, a portal opened, and Hotaru stepped out. Smiling at the ice scout, Hotaru ran forward and hugged her. Ami shook her head, amused, as she ruffled Hotaru's hair.  
  
Holding the 12-year-old's hand, Ami led her back to the rest of the team. Walking back towards her fellow team members, Ami explained the situation to them. Kai nodded, looking at the violet-eyed scout. "So, where shall she sleep?" Tyson asked. Hotaru voiced, "I'm alright on my own." Looking down at the death senshi, Ami asked, "Are you sure?" Hotaru nodded, "I'm a big girl now, Ami. I can take care of myself." Ami sighed, "Alright, but you can come to me if you encounter any problems." Hotaru nodded.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** 


	16. Chapter 15: Finally a battle

SailorStar9: Finally, I'm out of my writer's block. Yippee!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing here, except the plot is mine.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Once downstairs, Ami looked up worriedly at the staircase. "You know, I think I might want to take a look at Hotaru first." She commented to the rest of the team.  
  
"She would be fine, Ames, Hotaru is the Scout of Dead. She should be fine on her own." Ray confronted his fiancée.  
  
Just then, Hotaru's head poked out of her room.  
  
"Errr. Ami? I think I need some help unpacking." She replied meekly.  
  
Ami quirked a brow at her fiancé, "You were saying?" before darting upstairs.  
  
"Man, who does she think she is? Hotaru's mother?" Max questioned.  
  
"Actually, Ami's more like Hotaru's elder sister." Ray corrected.  
  
"Yeap, she's definitely over-paranoid. Like someone we know." Tyson added, teasingly.  
  
Kenny blushed, while Max grinned impishly.  
  
"Oh, Chief, you're SO whipped." Tyson taunted.  
  
"And you aren't?" Kenny countered, the blush fading.  
  
This time, it was Tyson who turned a beet red.  
  
Kai smirked, it was quite amusing to see his boyfriend speechless.  
  
"Kai, you're not helping." Tyson half-whined-half-complained.  
  
Ray sighed, ever since everyone got their memories back, they have been acting very strange, especially that frost captain of thiers.  
  
Once in Hotaru's room, Ami knocked on the door and the purple-haired girl let her in.  
  
Eyeing the still unpacked room, Ami said, "Okay . ."  
  
Unlocking her suitcase, Hotaru had taken out her spare clothing and rearranged them in the closet.  
  
After unpacking her things, Hotaru asked, "Ami?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you have those things?" Hotaru asked shyly.  
  
Ami nodded, knowing what she was referring to.  
  
"Come over to my room when that thing comes." She replied.  
  
Hotaru nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ami, another question."  
  
"Sure, Firefly, fire away."  
  
" Do I know them?"  
  
"You did, Firefly, a long time ago."  
  
"I did?" Hotaru exclaimed.  
  
Ami nodded.  
  
"I'll explain. There were five planetary princes in the Silver Millennium with the rest of you. Three inners, namely Mercury, Jupiter and Mars and two outers, Neptune and Uranus. My parents have a crystal, which was much more powerful than the Silver Crystal itself. It was so powerful that it took two royals of pure Mercurian blood to activate it. At that time, the Silver Alliance had nothing against gays or lesbians. So, as time went by, four of the five princes fell in love with each other. Mars for Uranus, and Mercury for Neptune. My soulmate was the Jovian prince. All was the same until Beryl came. She possessed Queen Serenity. None of us had anticipated that, only me and the five princes felt something was wrong with the Queen. My parents felt it too. Beryl, in the Queen's body had banished the princes to another dimension, as they were the ones who could stop her. It was only during the final battle that Beryl revealed herself. Beryl killed me before I could warn the rest of the senshi. Despaired at the loss of both my brother and me, my parents 'betrayed' the court and turned against the Queen. Using the Mercurian Crystal, they flushed Beryl out. Drained of they life force, they died. The Crystal, giving Queen Serenity the chance to use the Sliver Crystal to seal her away."  
  
"So, the five of them are the lost princes." Hotaru reasoned.  
  
Ami nodded.  
  
"But, why did Beryl have to kill you?"  
  
"The six of us were the only ones capable of stopping her. Besides, Beryl took advantage of Queen Serenity's greed for power, and possessed her." Ami explained  
  
"Wait, the Queen greed for power?" Hotaru asked, not grasping the reason.  
  
Ami nodded, "The Queen wasn't satisfied with the Ginzushou alone, she had long cast her eyes on the Sapphire Crystal. She wanted it so bad that it consumed her. None of us felt it, except Chronos. But, being a god himself, he swore an oath never to interfere with the events happening during the Silver Alliance. Thus, the eventual events occurred, causing the downfall of the Silver Millennium."  
  
"So, it wasn't truly Beryl's fault, the Queen played a part in it as well." Hotaru finished, finally understanding the truth.  
  
Just then, a slurge of magic alerted them, "Youma." Hotaru stated.  
  
Ami nodded, "Henshinn."  
  
In a blue and violet flash, Universal Sailor Mercury and Metallic Sailor Saturn appeared.  
  
Instead of her harp, Mercury's preferred weapon, a double scythe appeared in her hand.  
  
Metallic Sailor Saturn's fuku was of a gentle purple, the ribbon on her broach was of a dark purple, almost black. Her skirt of the same length as of her other power-ups, except that it was three-tiered, with the innermost layer as metallic purple. The middle layer was of a dark indigo and the outermost layer, a light violet. Her glaive sprouted an additional blade in the middle.  
  
Tapping on their star-shaped tiaras, both senshi teleported.  
  
This time, it was a youma of fire. This guy is a giant of flame and fury. Its body is made up of molten meteorites.  
  
"My guardian is the planet of Silence. I am the soldier of Death, Destruction and Rebirth, Sailor Saturn!" Metallic Sailor Saturn announced.  
  
"And, for Love and Intellect, I am the sailor suited pretty soldier Sailor Mercury! Cover yourself in water and reflect upon yourself!" Universal Sailor Mercury announced.  
  
"Ah! The two scouts in this world. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Infernal, one of the more powerful youma Queen Beryl has created. Say your prayers sailor senshi, for they will be your last." Infernal taunted.  
  
"I would like to see you try." Universal Sailor Mercury replied. "Just for your information, I've killed off Jadeite."  
  
Infernal's brows quirked, "Oh, Jadeite? The Queen only made use of him to test your powers, Mercury. So don't be too smug about it, because I'm more powerful than that pathetic general."  
  
"Enough talk. Once I finish you two off, the Queen would reward me for my deeds."  
  
"In your dreams, Fireboy." Saturn replied.  
  
" Chain Silence Glaive Surprise!" Saturn yelled, sending three balls of energy from each tip of her glaive.  
  
Infernal simply dodged the first two energy balls, only to be struck by the third. It hit its chest. Infernal rested his hand on his injured chest.  
  
"No bad, Saturn. I can see why they call you the Scout of Destruction. Now, it's my turn. Inferno Blaze!"  
  
"Mercury Ice Shield!" Mercury yelled, a protective barrier forming from her double scythe. The slurge of lava hissed and disappeared when it hit the barrier.  
  
Raising her hand, Mercury shouted, "Mercury Icicle Dance!"  
  
"Inferno Slurge!" Infernal counteracted.  
  
"Chain Saturn Bolt!" Saturn attacked, raising her glaive in the air, firing three subsequent energy bolts. Infernal was slammed into the nearby trees. The surrounding woods started to catch fire.  
  
Casting a "Mercury Water Dragon" into the sky, a sudden rainfall doused the flames.  
  
"Saturn, this is getting nowhere. Once it hits the trees, the surrounding forest catches its flames." Mercury reasoned.  
  
Saturn nodded. "I have a feeling it did it on purpose, appearing here."  
  
Thrusting her hands in front of her, Mercury shouted, "Sapphire Cyclone!" Infernal was caught in the eye of the cyclone, suspended in the air.  
  
"Saturn, let us finish this." Mercury said solemnly. Saturn nodded.  
  
Crossing their weapons in front of them, the two scouts shouted simultaneously, "Spiral Tornado!" Two energy beams appeared from the tips of both weapons, entwining with the other. Speeding towards the fire monster, the energy spiral hit the body of Infernal, exploding it and splitting the flame giant into numerous tiny rocks, each hissing with they hit the ground.  
  
"That wasn't too difficult." Saturn replied, detransforming.  
  
"Not so, Firefly. If Beryl can create that level of youma, it will clearly explain her power levels." Mercury replied, detransforming as well.  
  
"You're right, Ami. Beryl is much more powerful than we thought she was. I hate to see what happens to the inners if she attacks." Hotaru replied, agreeing.  
  
Ami frowned, "Hotaru, never, ever, remind me of those pathetic inner scouts again." She warned, her voice frosting over.  
  
Hotaru gulped and nodded.  
  
Just then, the two heard footsteps running towards them.  
  
"We felt something." Tyson replied, panting.  
  
Ami shook her head, "Just another of Beryl's youmas. We took care of it."  
  
Tyson snapped his fingers in disappointment, "Man, we missed all the action."  
  
"Not really, cousin. From what Beryl sent just now, I have a feeling the two of us won't be enough." Ami replied.  
  
Hotaru nodded in agreement, "The two of us spent quite some time taking care of just one. Consider what happens when Beryl sends more than one."  
  
Kai nodded, "So, which youma did she send?"  
  
"An Infernal." Ami replied matter-of-factly.  
  
Kai frowned, "Those guys are born from the very depths of the volcanoes from the dark side of Mars. Taking care of them wouldn't be easy."  
  
"Agreed." Ami replied.  
  
"Guys, we need to come up with a strategy. With Beryl's ability to summon Infernals, we have no idea how many more youmas she can come up with." Kenny reasoned.  
  
"My brother's right, guys. We need to come up with a list of youmas the same level of that with the Infernals." Ami agreed.  
  
Everyone nodded and went back to the hotel.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Once in Kenny and Max's room, the entire group sat down on the floor, with Dizzi open.  
  
"Okay, let's start with the very basics. What level is an Infernal, Kai?" Kenny asked.  
  
"A level five, at the very least. Some of them can go up to level ten." Kai replied.  
  
"Name the youmas from your element, starting from the lowest." Kenny requested.  
  
Kai nodded silently, "Level one, Fellhound. Level two to five Hellhound. Level three to six, Doom Guard. Level four to eleven, Pit Lord. Level five to ten, Infernal. Level ten and up, Satry."  
  
"Ray, your turn." Kenny replied.  
  
"Level one to three, Gnoll. Level two to five, Golem. Level three to seven, Ogre. Level five to eleven, Forest Troll and Wolves, although the wolves are mostly on our side. Level six to twelve, Centaur, Furbolg, Salamander and Kodo, though these guys are on our side. Level twelve onwards, Green Dragon, they are powerful, but they own my family a debt, so they swore an oath to help us whenever we call for them." Ray replied.  
  
"I said, youmas only." Kenny stated.  
  
"Sorry." Ray apologized.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Water Elemental, Aqua Wyvern, Sea Banshee and Nymphs. All of them range from one to twelve." Max finished.  
  
"Tyson?"  
  
"Spirit Wyvern, Gyrocopter, Gryphon Rider, Gargoyle, Hippogryph, Harpy, and Chimaera. All ranging from two the thirteen." Tyson named them, counting off on his fingers.  
  
"Hotaru?"  
  
"Acolyte, Crypt Fiend, and Abomination, levels ranging from one to seven. Fallen Priest, Reveant, Sludge Beast, and Nerubian level seven and up." Hotaru counted off.  
  
"Sis?"  
  
"You know." Ami replied.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Kenny nodded sheepishly, before jotting down the youmas from their elements.  
  
"Okay, Dizzi, accumulate all the information and make up a list of the youmas that would most likely to appear." Kenny requested.  
  
"What do I like? A list maker?" Dizzi exclaimed, obviously unpleased.  
  
"For my sake, at least, Dizzi." Ami replied.  
  
The computer-trapped bit-beast sighed, "All right, but you own me one."  
  
Ami nodded.  
  
A few minutes of scanning later, Dizzi finally announced, "Sorry Chief, unless I have the exact power level of Beryl, there isn't much I can do."  
  
"Maybe not." Ami replied, snapping her fingers, her compact computer appearing on her palm.  
  
"How so?" Max asked.  
  
"I've recorded our last battle, and given the past experiences with Beryl, it should be quite easy to come up with a list of possible youmas." Ami replied.  
  
"Then, connect me on, princess." Dizzi chirped.  
  
Ami nodded and connected her compact computer with her brother's laptop.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Dizzi replied, "Alright, I've narrowed down the possibilities to these. Guys, take a look."  
  
Storing the information into her brain, Ami nodded. "This shouldn't be too difficult." She commented.  
  
Dizzi had narrowed down the huge list of youmas categorized them into their different elements.  
  
From the fire, Infernal and Satry. From the forest, Golem and Forest Troll. From the air, Spirit Wyvern, Gargoyle, and Harpy. From the sea, Aqua Wyvern and Nymphs. And from the undead, Fallen Priest, Reveant, and Sludge Beast.  
  
"So, any idea when she will attack again?" Tyson asked.  
  
"What? Itching for action?" Ami teased.  
  
Tyson immediately blushed a deep red, causing the rest to laugh.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the Universe . . .  
  
King Endymion gritted his teeth in anger as he saw the Infernal, Queen Beryl had created being destroyed by the two senshi. Before, he had also lost one of his generals, Jadeite to Mercury. Endymion cursed, with Saturn out of his grasp, overcoming the Formidable Six would be difficult. Queen Beryl came into the throne room, slightly drained. Her powers had increased ever since the Sailor Senshi had beaten her.  
  
King Endymion came down from his throne and helped the dark queen up to hers, allowing her to some time to rest. Queen Beryl looked gratefully at the dark king.  
  
King Endymion smirked as he considered his next step. He had the other four inner scouts wrapped around his finger. They would do whatever he wanted them to do, and that included killing off their ex-comrade. But, what they did not know was that once their usefulness was over, he would get rid of them very easily.  
  
King Endymion frowned at the pictures of the four inner scouts. He could not stand them, especially his supposed soulmate, the whiny Princess Serenity. She was not what he wanted in a woman. He had just pretended to love her, when in actual fact, he was only after the Ginzushou.  
  
He glanced at the sleeping Queen Beryl. There was the perfect woman he wanted. Not only was she beautiful (A/N: Well, in his opinion anyway.), she was also merciless. She did not tolerate any mistakes or failure. She expected and demanded homage and complete obedience from her servants. She did not think twice about sacrificing any of them for the advancement of her goal.  
  
King Endymion sighed and summoned the remaining generals.  
  
"Kunzite, Nephrite, and Zoisite, finish the two scouts and do not fail me like Jadeite did."  
  
The remaining generals nodded, before Kunzite raised his hand in question.  
  
"What's the matter, Kunzite?" Endymion asked.  
  
"What if the five planetary princes interfere?"  
  
"Just send your minions on them. I want the three of you to kill off the two senshi and hand in the Sapphire Crystal after that." King Endymion ordered.  
  
"I understand, milord. We will not fail, you." Nephrite answered and disappeared with the other two.  
  
Walking along with the other two generals, Zoisite reprimanded Nephrite, "Why did you have to agree with Endymion? For all we know, Mercury's powers could very well surpassed all of us combined. Even if it didn't, Saturn would have killed us with one blow. You witnessed how easily Mercury killed off Jadeite. What makes you think we can defeat them?"  
  
Nephrite glared at Zoisite, "I have to reassure him. If not, what would he have done to us? I know very well that Mercury's powers have increased tremendously, therefore I don't suggest a head-on battle. Let's observe her first, before making any moves." Nephrite reasoned.  
  
"He's right, love. It is plain obvious that Mercury isn't the one we used to know. She's much more powerful, and with Saturn, this battle will be a lot more difficult." Kunzite consoled his lover.  
  
"Oh, Kunzite-sama. You're always right." Zoisite cooed, snuggling against his chest.  
  
Nephrite rolled his eyes. "Will you two just get a room?" he asked.  
  
"Oh . . . our dear Nephrite has no one to love." Zoisite taunted.  
  
"Enough teasing, dearest. Leave him alone." Kunzite chided his koi.  
  
"And, Nephrite, I will take your advice." He replied, winking at the lone general standing in the corridor.  
  
Nephrite sighed and went back to his job, on monitoring the Formidable Six, now Seven.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************** 


	17. Chapter 16 : Black Dranzer makes an appe...

SailorStar9: Gomen nasi for the extremely long wait. Without further adio, this is chapter 16.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the anime belongs to me.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Chapter 16  
  
That night after dinner, Tyson had suggested that they played some games to unwind after that intense battle.  
  
Hotaru had readily agreed.  
  
However, when Ami asked what games to play, Tyson had shouted, "True or dare." While Max had yelled, "I never . . ." Almost immediately after that, the two started arguing.  
  
The rest of the team sighed.  
  
Then, Ami could not take it any longer, when she yelled, "Will you two just cut it out!"  
  
Max and Tyson immediately zipped their mouths, and looked at the very ticked off Ami in fear.  
  
Ray chuckled, sometimes, his girl had just the right attitude when things got out of hand.  
  
After she had calmed down considerably, Ami announced, "Okay, I never, then, true or dare."  
  
Max agreed, "Fine with me."  
  
"I'm with it too." Tyson replied.  
  
"Good, just two things. One, nothing explicit and two, no swear words. We have children here." She replied, pointing to Hotaru.  
  
"But, Ami, I'm not a child anymore." Hotaru complained.  
  
"Sorry, Firefly, Sets's orders." Ami told Hotaru apologetically.  
  
"Okay." Hotaru agreed, some what defeated.  
  
"Good, it's all settled. I'm getting the drinks." Tyson announced.  
  
"Oh, Tyson, juice for me and water for Firefly." Ami called after her cousin.  
  
Turning his back to face his cousin, Tyson asked, "How come?"  
  
"I can't take gas, and Pluto told me specifically not to give Hotaru any gas." Ami shouted back.  
  
"Understood." Tyson said, grabbing two bottles from the small refrigerator in his room. Seeing his boyfriend in such a mess, Kai decided to give him a hand. Reaching up to the tiny cardboard where the paper cups were, Kai took out seven cups and grabbed the flask of water.  
  
The two lovers set the things they had taken out right in the middle of the circle and settled down.  
  
"Okay, who goes first?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Hotaru, since she's the youngest." Max suggested.  
  
Hotaru sighed, "Why are the youngest always get picked on."  
  
"Never mind, Firefly, just say it." Ami encouraged.  
  
"Fine. Hrmm . let's see." Hotaru placed her finger on her chin, in deep thought.  
  
"Oh, I never take any milk." She announced.  
  
All, except Kai and Hotaru sipped their drinks.  
  
Tyson raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Grandpa never gave me any." Kai explained.  
  
"Woah, then what did you live on?"  
  
"Raspberry juice." Ami and Kai choused together.  
  
"Eww." Max exclaimed.  
  
"No kidding." Ray added in.  
  
Ami nodded, "I still shudder at the memory of that."  
  
"Ditto." Kai agreed.  
  
"Ami, your turn." Tyson replied.  
  
Ami smirked, "I never get anything below an A+."  
  
Max, Tyson and Hotaru sipped their drinks.  
  
"Tyson and Hotaru I understand, but Max?" Ami exclaimed.  
  
"The lowest I got was an A-." Max admitted.  
  
"At least you're better than Tyson." Ami replied.  
  
"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Tyson protested.  
  
"Admit it, cousin, you never get anything below a B-." Ami stated.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
Wiping his tears off, Max replied, "And here I thought I am bad, with at least an A-."  
  
"Your boyfriend's pathetic, Kai." Ami said, laughing her ass off.  
  
"That's why I love him." Kai answered back, planting a kiss on Tyson' cheek.  
  
"Ray, your turn."  
  
"I never cut my hair." (Has anyone noticed how damn long his hair is?)  
  
Everyone else sipped their cups.  
  
"Max, your turn"  
  
"I never get hyper on sugar."  
  
"Like duh. You're naturally hyper." Ami stated the fact.  
  
Everyone, except Kai, Hotaru and Ami, sipped their drinks.  
  
"Kai, I can understand. But Hotaru, and Sis?" Kenny questioned.  
  
"Firefly isn't supposed to be hyper, brother. And you'll never catch me with any sugar." Ami admitted proudly.  
  
"Your turn, Brother."  
  
"I never go anywhere without my laptop." Kenny admitted.  
  
Ami raised her hand, "Are compact computers counted?"  
  
Kenny nodded, "Compact computers are in a way, laptops."  
  
Thus, everyone, except the Mercurian twins sipped their drinks.  
  
"Tyson, your turn."  
  
"I never die in battle."  
  
Ami and Hotaru drank their cups.  
  
Ray quirked a brow.  
  
"The Senshi, with the exception of Moon and Pluto, die ALMOST every time we battle a dark master." Ami answered grimly.  
  
"Then, how come you guys are alive?" Tyson questioned.  
  
"Baka cousin, we always get reincarnated every time we die." Ami replied.  
  
"Kai, your turn."  
  
"I never lose a beyblade battle."  
  
"Spencer?" Ami asked.  
  
Kai grimaced, "Not counted. That one was unfair."  
  
"Unfair or not, you still lost." Ami replied matter-of-factly.  
  
Kai glared at his adopted sister, "Fine, I never have any birthmark on my body."  
  
Tyson and Ami sipped their drinks.  
  
"Explain." Kenny requested.  
  
"The Kinomiyas always have a birthmark somewhere on their bodies." Ami stated.  
  
Everyone nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
This went on for some rounds before Ami cleared her throat, " Err . . . guys, I'm taking Hotaru to bed."  
  
Everyone looked at the sleeping Death scout, whose head was drifting off.  
  
Kai nodded and gave her the silent permission.  
  
After tucking Hotaru to bed, Ami returned to Tyson's room.  
  
Upon entering, Ami noticed that everyone else, with the exception of Ray, were giggling or trying to sniffle their laughter. Ray, on the other hand, was blushing.  
  
Quirking a questioning brow, Ami immediately knew nothing good was to come out of it.  
  
"Okay, what's the fuss?" she asked.  
  
"Simple, Sis. We just dared Ray to go into the closet with . . ." Kenny was about to complete his sentence with Max clamped his hand over his mouth.  
  
Eyeing her embarrassed fiancé, Ami demanded, "Spill."  
  
Glaring at the rest of the team, Ray announced, "I'm still going to do it." before wrapping his arm around Ami's waist and dragging her into the closet.  
  
Once in the confines of the closet, Ami smirked, "So, that's what they dared you."  
  
Ray nodded in the darkness, "Actually, it was Kai's idea."  
  
Ami almost spluttered.  
  
"Big Brother!?" she exclaimed.  
  
Ray nodded, before smoothing his lips upon hers.  
  
Ami moaned and opened her mouth willingly. Tongues were involved and pretty soon, all the rest could hear were moans and pleasure groans.  
  
"Okay, time's up." Tyson shouted, banging on the closet door.  
  
The couple came out, ruffled and aroused.  
  
Kai raised his eyebrow, "I'm not going to ask what happened in there."  
  
"Ray, your turn."  
  
Ray's eyes had a devious glint.  
  
"Payback, Tyson. Truth or Dare."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Who was your first kiss?"  
  
Tyson glanced shyly at Kai.  
  
"I'd better be, or else." Kai warned.  
  
"Kenny, truth or dare."  
  
Kenny smirked uncharacteristically, "Dare."  
  
"Shut off Dizzi for the rest of the night."  
  
Kenny slammed down the laptop cover.  
  
"Kai, Truth or Dare."  
  
"What do you people take me for? Dare."  
  
"Get on top of the roof and shout to the whole world that you love Tyson."  
  
Kenny got a death glare from Kai and the others looked at him in disbelief.  
  
Ami was the first to burst out laughing. "Good one, brother. Come on Kai, it's still a dare."  
  
Kai mentally sighed and went off to do his dare.  
  
"Man, never knew you had it in you, Chief." Ray commented, wiping off his tears.  
  
Minutes later, Kai was done with his dare.  
  
"Ami, Truth or Dare."  
  
Ami looked at Kai in defiance, "Dare."  
  
Kai smirked, "Share the bed with Ray like always, but you can't touch him."  
  
"Simple." Ami replied.  
  
"Koi, how are you going to do that?" Ray asked.  
  
"Easy, barricade the middle of the bed and the two of us sleep on either side."  
  
"Smart." Ray nodded approvingly.  
  
"Max, Truth or Dare."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Who was your first?"  
  
"No one. I'm still a virgin and damn proud of it."  
  
"Gee, Max, you're slow. The rest of us aren't virgins anymore." Tyson confessed.  
  
"Tyson, Truth or Dare."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Kiss your cousin."  
  
Tyson, Kai, Ami and Ray stared at Max. Given the death glares Kai and Ray sent him, if looks can kill, Max would be dead twenty times over.  
  
Tyson gulped and went forward to Ami. Ami eeped nervously and shut her eyes. Kai and Ray growled at the blond.  
  
A quick peck on her forehead and Tyson was done. Ami sigh in relief. Ray immediately engulfed his lover with kisses of his own. Kai did the same with Tyson.  
  
"Man, you were heartless." Kenny commented.  
  
"Call that payback." Max replied firmly.  
  
"Maxie, just zip it and kiss me already." Kenny requested.  
  
Max sniggered, "Thought you never asked."  
  
After three couples had finally finished whatever they were doing, the game continued.  
  
"Your turn, cousin." Ami replied, still flushed from the intense making out session.  
  
"Chief, Truth or Dare."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"How smart are you?"  
  
"Almost as smart as my sister." Kenny replied.  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Cousin, let me give you a hint, my IQ is 300." Ami replied, coming to her brother's rescue.  
  
"So, Chief's IQ should be around there?" Tyson confirmed.  
  
The Mercurian twins nodded.  
  
"Man, now I'll hate to challenge you two to any intelligence tests." Tyson muttered.  
  
"You got that right.' The twins huffed.  
  
"Brother, your turn." Ami said.  
  
Kenny nodded and said, "Kai, Truth or Dare."  
  
Kai snorted, "Seeing the previous dare I had to do, I'm not allowing you to embarrass me anymore, so truth."  
  
"Coward." Max muttered under his breath.  
  
Kai sent a death glare at him.  
  
Everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
Ami decided to step in, "Hey, we wouldn't want this room to turn colder."  
  
"Fine." Kai retorted, "Consider yourself lucky, blondie."  
  
Just then, a scream rang through the hotel.  
  
"Shit, Firefly." Ami exclaimed, rushing out of the room and headed for Hotaru's room.  
  
"Ami!" the rest shouted after her.  
  
Flinging Hotaru's door open, Ami was shocked to see Hotaru shivering in fear in a corner. Outside the window, was Black Dranzer.  
  
Ami frowned. She had only seen the dark firebird's blade only once, but its dark powers had tormented her dreams. Somehow, Black Dranzer was more powerful than before.  
  
"Hotaru, get back." Ami hissed.  
  
The Death scout nodded nervously and stepped behind the older girl.  
  
"Ami? Wha . ." Kai started, his eyes widening at the sight of Black Dranzer.  
  
"Black Dranzer." Kai hissed, readying his blade.  
  
Ami raised her arm to stop Kai, who in turn gave her a questioning look.  
  
"I've beaten his mind control once, Kai. I can do it again." She replied.  
  
Everyone's eyes widened in shock. "Ami?" Kai asked, uncertainly.  
  
All he got was a nod, "Let me handle him." She said solemnly. "And what make you so sure, princess?" Black Dranzer mocked.  
  
"Because I can." Ami retorted.  
  
"Oh really, then I'll like to see you try."  
  
"Dark Inferno." Black Dranzer sent his deadly attack upon the defenseless ice princess.  
  
Ami's forehead flashed, as her unique symbol appeared. A battle of darkness versus light soon occurred, with both sides trying very hard to gain the advantage. Very soon, it was obvious that Ami was losing. With that, Ami was blasted against the wall, landing with a sickening 'thud'.  
  
"Ami!" Hotaru shouted, worried for her 'adopted' sister.  
  
Max and Tyson held Ray back, who was struggling desperately to get out of their grasp.  
  
"I'm alright, Firefly." Ami replied weakly.  
  
"You're NOT alright." Hotaru almost screamed.  
  
Using the wall as a support, Ami stood up and said determinedly," I'm NOT giving up, not now, not ever." She hissed at Black Dranzer.  
  
"Fine, have it your way, pathetic hime." Black Dranzer smirked.  
  
Then, something amazing happened, Ami had started to glow a pure light. Black Dranzer was slightly taken aback, before he composed himself. Firing another Dark Inferno, Black Dranzer was pleasantly shocked when a light shield protected the ice princess.  
  
Then, before he knew it, a powerful bast of pure energy shot out of Ami, forcing black Dranzer back to where he came from (where ever that was.) Then, Ami collapsed on the floor, drained tremendously.  
  
Supporting her fellow senshi, Hotaru almost collapsed due to Ami's weight. By then, Ray had struggled out of Max's and Tyson's grasps. Collecting his love in his arms, Ray had instructed Hotaru to rest, while he took care of her.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********** 


End file.
